Total Pokemon Psycho Island
by dark bloodclaw
Summary: Join Victini and Manaphy as they torture 24 unlucky Victims who are competing to win 100,000,000 Poke. there will be love,betrayal ,alliances, ,horror and so much more as these players plsy game of life;NEW HOST AERODASH ALONG WITH MANAPHY, I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR TOTAL DRAMA
1. Chapter 1

Total pokemon psycho island OC submission format ( also on profile)

"Hello and welcome to TOTAL POKEMON PYSCHO ISLAND" Manaphy shouted at the camera while floating next to Victini

"I'm your host!" victini said while giving a peace sign " and here in a moment you will see our victems"

"Don't you mean campers" Manaphy said " and I'm your co-host."

"sure, why not." Victini said then a Quilava intern came up and whispered in victini's ear, then victini's head flared up.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE CONTESTEANTS PAPERS GOT BURNED UP!" Victini shouted and picked up a random hammer and slammed it into the Quilava's chest sending him flying.

_Interns owned count: 1_

"well it would appear we now are in need of 30 new victims." Victini said with a smile "if you would like to see your favorite pokemon enter for the chance to win 100,000,000 Poké then send us their registrations from below

name:

age:

gender:

evolves: if you want them to

relationship: optional ( you can submit another OC to be in a relationship with this one just use the format for 2 different OCs and put each other names for the relationship)

history:

personality: (if your oc is insane state what makes them that way Ex. talks to self, see things that aren't there,

state of mind:(good , evil, so on)

unique trait(s):

habits: Ex. twitching when lying, talks in sleep, that kind of things

fears ( if you can add a story behind how they became afraid of it)

move list (can have a combination move but not required if your OC does have a combination move tell me which 2 moves it is a combination of (has to be moves the OC can us

"yes please send us your OCs" Manaphy said floating further away from victini after the intern thing

" we look forward to tormenting them for 8 weeks." victini said with a smile.

**I know this was short but it is my first total pokemon story and I hope you all like it .OCs. Submissions is closed as of 7/11/13 since 30****th**** pokemon is posted.**


	2. episode 1: search and rescue

Chapter 1: first day

"Hello and welcome back to Total Pokemon Psycho Island" said victini with a grin "im victini the host and here is Manaphy, your co-host".

"Thanks victini." said the little small blue aquatic pokemon floating in the air next to victini "If this is your first time watching this then let us explain."

"There are 24 campers who will be 'competing' in different challenges we have come up with for a chance to win 100,000,000 Poké." Victini said" and by challenges we mean various tortures that we have come up with."

"Now thanks to a certain Quilava intern we had to have new campers submit their applications" victini said glaring at a Quilava who turned and ran into the nearby forest.

Manaphy was looking out into the distance and said "oh, the first camper is coming in on the lapras now."

"Aw, look at her all young and innocent." Victini said rubbing his paws together "we will fix that wont we Manaphy." Then the first lapras docked and an umbreon jumped off and approached the 2 host.

"Welcome Luna you are the very first camper to join us," Manaphy said.

"Oh, um... hi." Luna said

"A shy one is ya." Victini asked floating down in front of Luna.

Luna shuck her head yes

"Well go stand over there next to that palm tree." Victini said pointing to a tree a few feet away, and turn around to see the next lapras coming in with a litleo jumping off.

"Hello leo." Victini said

"…"

"Another shy one, really" Victini said and pointed for Leo to go stand by a rock a few feet away from Luna at the tree. Then the third lapras appeared carrying a pichu and Pikachu.

Victini whispered to Manaphy "hopefully these two aren't dull."

Then the pichu jumped off the lapras and ran toward Victini and Manaphy and said " hayyallimchichuthepichu,howareyoudoing." And she ran off toward Luna and stood next to the tree.

Victini sweat dropped and said "OK...That one is not dull, and how are you static."

"First off I want one thing clear." Static said

"And that would be what." Manaphy said still floating next to victini

"I am not related to that pichu and I came here to win and nothing else." Static said as he walked toward the rock where Leo was.

"I bet you a 100 Poké he will be the first one off." Victini whispered to Manaphy who said back " I bet he won't be so you're on." No one noticed a dewott standing behind victini and Manaphy until they turned around.

"OH ARCEUS!" victini shouted and fell on the sand.

"Let me guess" Manaphy said "your swift right."

"Yep." Swift said and picked victini up out of the said "you ok."

"Ya I'm fine just don't scare us like that."

"What do you mean I came in behind static and chichu and I was standing here while you 2 were betting on whether or not static would be getting eliminated first because of his overconfident attitude." Swift said while static was glaring at victini and Manaphy.

"Just go stand by the rock." Victini said while chichu was talking to Luna quickly making her nervous. Then the next lapras came in with a lipard and froslass on it.

"Well looks like grace and frost are here." Manaphy said while the 2 pokemon came walking up.

"so grace how are you doing." Victini said.

"good, it is nice to be here." Grace said noticing leo and  
smiled toward him who shifted uncomfortably and he gave a small smile back.

"Ok go stand next to the umbreon who looks like she is about to bolt because of the pichu who won't stop talking." Victini said pointing toward Luna and chichu who was still talking.

"Frost how do you like it so far." Manaphy asked

" haystatic." Chichu was shouting "staticstaticstaticstatic"

"WHAT!" static shouted.

"doyouwantyournecklaceback." Chichu asked holding a light ball necklace in her paw.

"What…how." Static shouted while clenching around his neck and ran up and grab the necklace and put it back on.

"Ok…so frost how do you like it so far." Victini asked ignoring what just happened.

"Um... It's been ... Interesting." frost said and floated over to where Luna, grace and chichu were.

"I see more victims coming in." Victini said getting excited and creeping out the contestants who are there then the lapras docked on the beach and a tranquill, leafeon, Sneasel and a pissed off victini got off.

The victini floated up to Manaphy and said "how did you think he was me!" pointing to the other victini who was smirking

"Wait what is going on?" Grace asked confused

"Ya what is going on?" Manaphy asked looking between the glaring victini and the smirking victini confused

"Drake here thought it would be funny to kidnap me and shove me in a crate on the main land so he could impersonate me." The glaring victini said. Then there was a flash of light and in place of the smirking victini was a zorua

"I'm drake." The zorua said and ran to the rock with the other guys while everyone else had confused looks on their faces.

"Ok….." Manaphy said "well moving on."

"Hello cris" victini said still mad at drake.

"Oh hi." Said the shy leafeon

"REALLY, you are like the third shy pokemon we have here." Victini then turned and said to Manaphy "when will the interesting ones get here."

"Don't know?" Manaphy said with a shrug as cris went and stood with the guys by the rock

"Umm, hi." The tranquill said.

"Don't tell me your jay and your shy too." Victini asked

"Yep."

"Well I think I can fix that." victini said rubbing his paws together making jay fly to the rock fast and everyone else creped out again.

"Ok really victini, drake had imitating you down very good." Manaphy said

"So Ty how are you?"Victini asked ignoring Manaphy's comment.

"I'm good I guess." Said the Sneasel with maroon feathers instead of red feathers.

"Ok now go stand next to the other male victims." victini said

"Did he just say 'victims'" static asked jay

"I think he did." Jay replied and started to prune his feathers.

"great." Static said as another lapras floated up carrying a eevee, flaaffy, espeon with a unsurely long tail and a Galvantula.

The eevee walked was walking up to victini when he tripped in the sand and stood up shaking the sand out causing all the girls to say "aww." Then he went to victini and said with a smile "I'm eon, nice to meet ya."

"Nice to meet you eon." Manaphy said "now go stand with the others.

Then the flaaffy came up and victini said "Azunia, how do you like it so far."

Azunia replied "its fine." And she went and stood next to chichu who had not stopped talking to Luna since she arrived on the island.

Then the espeon came up and victini said "hello Bruce."

"Hello victini, hello Manaphy how have you been doing today." Bruce said

"We have been good only 10 contestants to introduce and since im am impatient and this chapter getting longer and longer-

Every one heard a voice from another island shout "FORTH WALL!"

"Ok… as I was saying I'm impatient so *flash of light* here are the rest of the contestants." victini said as 10 pokemon looked around confused

"Hello brian." Victini said to a Galvantula with olive green eyes.

"Um h-hi." Brain said eyeing the tranquill standing near the rock cleaning his feathers.

"Ok get out of here; we have still have more campers." Victini said and teleported brain to the rock.

"Next up is slick the scrafty." Manaphy said pointing to a scrafty who had his hood on.

"Hello everyone." Slick said and went to stand next to eon who was rolling around in the sand and the girls who were watching all sighed.

"Now we have Anubis." Victini said pointing to a bisharp with a blank stare

"Hello victini." Was all Anubis said as he walked up to the rock.

"Ok creepy." Victini said while shuddering

Then a delcatty with light orange fur walked up and said "hay everyone."

"Hello Chloe." Manaphy said "do you like it here so far.

"Um… its nice" Chloe said noticing all the guys except for Anubis and eon where staring at her. Anubis was just staring into thin air and eon was busy scratching his head with his hind leg causing his tongue sticking out and the girls still watching him said "so cute" simultaneously

"ok again creepy and next up is inferno the flareon." Manaphy said as a flareon came up.

"hay I'm inferno and I hope we can all get along." Inferno said to the group of pokemon and went to the rock with the other males

" ok since me and Manaphy are dying to get to the challenge the Honchkrow is ebony, the riolu with the torn up black scarf around his neck is Luke, the shinx is aura, and the shiny glaceon is aurora." victini said " now you have seen your friends, enemies and fellow victims."

"I want to point out that that over there is the confessional." victini said while smiling and pointing to a rundown outhouse " there you can get something off your chest or tell the viewers at home how you plan to back stab each other destroying all trust between you." This earned him strange looks from everyone but chichu who was still talking to lunar nonstop.

"And now that that is out of the way it is time to divide you up into the teams." Manaphy said

Luke raised his paw and asked " what are the team names ?"

"Im glad you asked." Victini said "the teams are grim grimers and the lurking litwick."

"so all the girls are: luna, chichu, frost, grace, riley, Azunia, chloe, aura, ebony and aurora." Victini said smiling and creeping the girls out.

"and the guys are: leo, static, eon(who was watching a butterfly), swift, jay(who was still pruning his feathers), drake, ty, cris, bruce, brian, luke, slick, Anubis and inferno." Manaphy said.

"wait." Victini said while counting the campers "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,2 0,21,22,23,24…that's strange I think one is missing Manaphy."

Manaphy floated up next to victini and said "what do you mean you counted 24 and that's how many we have?"

"Ya but wasn't there one named axel." Victini asked while holding up a stack of files.

"I got a idea." Manaphy said and turned toward the campers and said nervously "well it appears we may have slightly miss place one of you, so while we talk to the producers about what to do the 24 of you can go off and met or whatever teens do."

Then static raised his paw and said with slight panic "wait you lost one of us."

Before victini or Manaphy answered victini threw down a smoke bomb and teleported Manaphy and himself away.

Then Manaphy shouted on the loudspeaker "you're not on teams yet so socialize and learn your enemies and friends."

"Ok… well I'm going to see what I can figure out." Swift said while standing up and walking toward the forest.

"How abut we all sit and get to know each other." Eon said with a smile "we are all friends for the next couple of months." And every one started to sit down in the sand and get comfortable

"I agree." Azunia said " I'll start, my name is Azunia and I am here to have fun.

" I'm here to have fun and make friends." Eon said while watching a butterfly go by

**000**

**Azunia: that idiot eevee will be one the easiest ones to manipulate, I'm just playing nice**

**Luna: is it wrong to think that little easily distracted eevee is cute.**

**Ebony: that eevee is always doing cute things, I wonder if he does it on purpose.**

**Eon: I'm not really cute, ha-ha it is all apart of my plan to play these girls with cuteness to get them to vote out who ever I want.**

**000**

" hi every one I'm grace and I came here to try and win the money if I can and make friends" grace said while laying on her side.

Leo then sat up quietly and said " my full name is Leonidas but everyone calls me lea." He then quickly

Then chichu stopped talking to Luna for a sec and said "mynameischichuandimheretohavefunandmakefrendswith everyone, igrewupinasmallforestandmyfavoriteberryisthepechab erry." Then she sat down and started talking to Luna again nonstop causing every one to sweat drop.

**000**

**Luna: *holding paws over ears* will that pichu ever stop talking.**

**000**

Luke then stood up and said "um.. hi every one I'm Luke and I like to train and well I never really had any friends so I hope we can all get along good." Then he sat down not noticing aura watching him.

**000**

**Aura: I don't know what it is about that riolu but he seems so lonely, maybe I can change that.**

**000**

Aura then stood up and said "I'm aura I like to make friends and train too." She then turn and sat down closer to Luke making him nervous

**000**

**Luke: is it possible that someone actually likes me, I hope this isn't some cruel joke.**

**000**

Then victini shouted over the loudspeaker " campers meet as at the flag pole now."

Static shouted "we don't know where that is idiot."

Victini replied "look at the path behind you rodent." And everyone looked behind static and saw a path leading to a flag pole and 4 cabins.

"Oh" was all static said as everyone started to walk toward the pole and saw victini and Manaphy there

"Ok campers this is what is going on."Manaphy said as swift came out of the forest

"And where have you been." Victini asked swift

"I was finding out where axel was." Swift said crossing his paws.

"Wait you know where he is." Victini and Manaphy said at the same time with relief in their voices.

"Sort of." Swift said "I remember that he never came by boat and since this is a island that means ether he is a flying type and decided to try and fly here but possibly crashed or he never showed up for the show at all" he finished as everyone including the host had different looks on their face from shock to impression.

"INTERN." Victini shouted and a Quilava came running up

"Yes victini." The Quilava said

"Bring me the contestant check-in roster." Victini said as the Quilava ran toward a trailer in the forest and ran back with a clipboard in his paw and handed it to victini.

"Ok let's see…Luna…swift…on…here it is axel." Victini said "wow the otter was right, it says here that axel is an Archeops and he did check in."

**000**

**Azunia: that dewott's powers of observation are creepy; I need to keep an eye on him.**

**Luna: how did that dewott know all that just from a little bit of info?**

**Static: that Dewott may be a big threat to me winning my money.**

**Eon: that was awesome, I wonder if swift can tell if someone is lying, someone like him would be good on an alliance.**

**Victini: that dewott is one of the strangest campers I have seen, this should be interesting.*victini then floated out of the confessional and saw swift standing right there* OH ARCEUS **

**Swift: these skills I know were important in my old job so I figured why not use them here**

**000**

"Ok every one since we know that axel is somewhere on the island we are going to divide up into teams and proceed with the challenge." Manaphy said.

"What about axel." Ebony asked

"Oh right." Victini said " um… new challenge once every one is divided up into the teams your challenge will be to find axel and bring him back here, first team to do that is safe.

"Ok the grim grimers will consist of Luna, Luke, frost, swift, eon, drake, grace, Leo, jay, chichu, static and aura." victini said as the 12 pokemon all gathered on one side.

"That leaves ty, cris, Bruce, Brian, slick, Anubis, inferno, riley, Azunia, Chloe, ebony and aurora on the lurking litwicks." Manaphy said "oh and who ever finds axel will have him on their team.

**000**

**Bruce: great there are only 4 girls on my team it is going to be trickier to use my looks to get everyone to vote off who ever I want.**

**000**

"Wouldn't that make the teams uneven." Slick said

"yes and we are going to bring in a 26th constants sense the author is too lazy to figure out where the mistake was and that is why we are sending all of you on a search and rescore mission." Victini said

Then everyone heard the same voice from before shout "FORTH WALL!" from another island.

"well what are you waiting for." victini shouted "axel could be dying right now get searching" and both teams took off in different directions.

GRIMERS

"ok so where should we search first everyone." Frost asked while they were wondering down a forest path.

"Who died and made you leader." Static asked "just follow me, I am going to win the money any ways." He said and started down a different path.

"I think swift should lead the way." grace said "I mean he did figure out that axel must have crashed." And every one turned toward swift, which was leaning against a tree with his eyes closed and tossing one of his scalp chops in the air.

At that point static came back and said "why you are all just sitting around here, the other team is going to find the bird and we will lose."

Swift then opened his eyes and said "we should try the mountain; it is the most likely place he would crash."

"how do you figure that." Luke asked

"Because in this region the seasonal winds would be blowing higher than normal and would most likely blow a unsuspecting Pokemon into the mountains or surrounding forest." Jay said.

"howdoyouknowaboutthewindthingforthisarea." Chichu asked quickly.

"I'm a flying type, I'm sure I know about winds." Jay replied

"no more time for questions lets go." Eon said and then evey one took off running (or flying and floating in jay and frost's cases).

LITWICKS (still on the beach around camp)

"ok we need a plan." Slick said "any ideas."

"um…how about we go search the tall trees." Chris said.

"or the beach." Riley put in.

" we could try the mountains, it is more likely that a flying type would crash up high, and if he is not there then we could try looking in the trees around the base of the mountain." Inferno said earning him looks from everyone until Chloe said "well lets go." And every one took off running (or flying in ebony's case).

20 MINUETS LATER ON THE MOUTAIN

Both teams were approaching a tree that had a dangling Archeops in it.

"oh thank arceus someone found me." The Archeops said.

"Quick someone cut him down." Both teams said as swift jumped up to use razor shell but Anubis beat him to it and cut axel down using night slash causing axel to hit the ground

"AND THE LITWICKS WIN!" Manaphy shouted and victini teleported everyone back to camp.

"Now that we got that out of the way, Axel you will be joining the litwicks and litwicks you have invincibility tonight." victini said to the litwicks who cheered.

Manaphy turned toward the grimers and said "you suck and one of you is going home tonight so met us at the camp fire in 2 hours.

**000**

**Brian: I can't believe we won the first challenge, inferno was impressive figuring the part about the mountains out.**

**Ebony: we won and that Archeops is kind cute **

**Axel: well that was embarrassing I thought it would be fun to try and dive bomb the host on my introduction but the winds around here blow me into that mountain and that Honchkrow is kind of cute, I wonder if she likes fearless dare devils.**

**Aurora: it is nice to win and I think I see romances starting to form it would be nice to met some one myself.**

**Ty: that wevile seems nice I wonder if she will talk to me.'**

**Riley: I really wish I was not so nervous I could make friends better. **

**Quilava intern: if only these poor pokemon knew just how evil victini and Manaphy really are* cream colored paw reaching into confessional and yanks intern out and* no not the face *thrown back in* what I ment to say was victini and Manaphy are the best.**

_Intern own count 2_

**000**

AT CAMP FIRE

"welcome losers to the first campfire of the season." Victini said smile while standing in front of a old rusted cannon making the grimers nervous.

Manaphy continued "this is how it works there are no poffins, or pokeblock instead you will be receiving a gold painted brick, and if you do not receive one you will have boiling pitch dumped on you and you will then be launched out of the CANNON…OF…CASUALTIES."

Everyone had scared faces

"ah don't you just love their looks of terror Manaphy." victini said with a smile." Ok now go in the confessional and vote."

**000**

**Luna: chichu she won't stop talking.**

**Swift: sorry static but when you went off on your own it cost us precious time.**

**Luke: static sorry**

**Eon: static ha I didn't have to manipulate any one today.**

**Frost: static**

**Drake: static**

**Grace: sorry static but pride before a fall**

**Leo: static**

**Jay: static sorry dude**

**Chichu: static he is so annoying(ironic) uh need sugar *pulls up random sugar cube and eats* thatsbetterimbacktomyoldself.**

**Static: swift he is a threat to me.**

**Aura: *says quitly* static**

**000**

"ok the votes are in and the pokemon who are safe and get to be subjected to our torture are luna, swift, jay, Leo *Manaphy is chucking the bricks as the names are called* aura, eon, Luke, frost, drake and grace."

"static you are to cocky, chichu you never shut up, and the person going home is

…

…

…

…

…

"hurry up and send the pichu home already." Static shouted and stood up to grab a gold brick.

"im going to enjoy this." Victini said "static you are leaving."

"wait what." was all static said before the bucket of boiling pitch was dumped on him by Manaphy "AHHHH IT BURNS." Static yelled as he was shoved into the old cannon and shot out while everyone else had scared looks on their faces.

Who will go home next, will the grimers get a new team mate, will anyone else have pitch that can burnt their fur off dumped on them will there be more surprises find out next time on TOTAL POKEMON PSYHCO ISLAND

**There is is the first chapter. Bet all you who have seen static go home first in other tpi stories have not seen him leave like that mwa-ahahahahaha. Read and review and if you can figure out the mistake I made and who did not originally belong on the island pm me or review it ( use the chapter with the character list on my profile I have not changed it) and you can win a bring back card to bring back who ever you want whenever you want. Thanks to every one for watching (reading)**

**Static (now furless) read and review **


	3. Chapter 2 first fright

Episode 2: first frights

**Previously on Total Pokemon Psycho island: the 24 pokemon were divided up into 2 teams. The Grim Grimers, and the Lurking Litwicks. Before the teams were even able to settle into their cabins they were sent on a search and rescue mission to find a lost camper named axel. In the end it was the Lurking Litwicks who won the challenge and Static was sent home for his over confidence.**

**VICTINI'S TRAILER**

"So, what challenge should we do today?" Victini asked Manaphy who was still half asleep since it was not even dawn yet.

"Huh, oh right tormenting the campers." Manaphy said as he yawned. "How about we force the campers to face their fears or something."

"That's not a bad idea and I know another twist we can do." Victini said as Manaphy fell out of the air and landed on the couch below asleep. Victini then pulled out a smart phone and made a call.

"…"

"Yes I know it is really early but do you think you can get him here before we start the challenge." Victini said

"…"

"Ok thanks and I do owe you one." Victini said with a grin.

**GRIMER'S BOY CABIN**

"So Swift where what did you do before coming here?" Eon asked while sitting on his bunk below Jay's bunk.

"Well, I traveled a lot and I had to stay in shape." Swift said while sitting on the edge of his bunk across from Eon while Drake was sleeping on his bunk above Swift and Jay and Luke were out flying and training.

"So let's cut to the chase."Eon said "want to form an alliance Swift?"

"Eh…why not."Swift replied with a shrug "But you may want to invite Drake since he is awake and listening."

**-000-**

**Drake: How did he know I was not really asleep?**

**-000-**

"Is there anything else we could do to him?" Eon asked while drake was still 'asleep'.

"We could kill him."Swift said as Drake gulped and jumped from his bunk. "Kidding."

"So do you want to join us Drake?" Eon asked the Zorua.

"Sure, with the three of us we can go far." Drake replied still eyeing Swift who smiled back.

"What should we call ourselves?" Eon asked Drake and Swift

"I think we shouldn't have a name at all."Swift replied.

"Why not?"Drake asked.

"Because if we have a name and someone finds out it could be traced back to us, no name and we are just one of the many alliances that will be formed here."Swift replied as Eon and Drake thought this over.

"Something just hit me." Eon said. "Where is Leo?"

"Huh, his bunk is empty, and it has not been slept in all night." Swift replied.

"I think I saw him go into the woods last night." Drake responded.

**GRIMER'S GIRL CABIN**

Luna was curled up on her bed as chichu was sleep talking, while frost was floating above her bed and grace and aura were both curled up and asleep.

"Why can't that Pichu ever stop talking?" Luna whispered to herself.

"Don't know but it funny how she only talks to you isn't it." Said a voice suddenly making Luna jump and hit her head on the ceiling (she had a top bunk)

"Oops, are you alright?" Frost asked as she floated up to check on Luna

"Ya, I'm fine."Luna said rubbing her head with her paw. "So um…how long have you been up."

"Most of the night, I don't need much sleep."

"Do you mind if I try and get some more sleep?" Luna asked Frost.

"Oh sorry." Frost replied and floated down to her bunk below Luna

**-Litwick Boy's Canin-**

Everyone was asleep but Inferno and Anubis.

"So what happened to your parents?"Anubis asked catching Inferno off guard

"How did you know something happened to them?" Inferno asked turning to Anubis who was on a bunk across from him.

"I can feel a lot of torment coming from you, I am very sensitive about the dead, the many ways you tried to bring them back, it pulses off of you like a beacon." Anubis responded.

"Oh, well they died when I was young and I was stuck watching my two little brothers, Sleet and Sage, they always got into trouble." Inferno said while smiling.

"Maybe together we could bring them back." Anubis said.

"What do you mean?"Inferno asked.

"Not sure yet, but do you want to form an alliance for now?" Anubis asked.

"If it means that it is possible to bring my parents back then why not."Inferno asked not noticing the scrafty above him had a smirk on his face.

**-000-**

**Slick: so old creepo and hot head have formed an alliance, well we will see about that.**

**-000- **

**-LITWICK'S GIRL'S CABIN-**

Everyone was sleeping peacefully until….

"CAMPERS GET YOUR LAZY **** DOWN TO THE FLAGPOLE NOW!" A voice shouted causing every camper to hit the ceiling or bunk above them.

"GOT YOU ALL."Victini shouted over the loudspeaker while laughing "I LOVE THIS THING"

Various moans and groans could be heard from every cabin as the campers filed out while

Leo ran out of the woods and joined the group crowding around the hosts

"What! It is not even 10:00 yet." Static said looking at a watch as everyone turned toward the furless rodent.

"No technology." was all Victini said as he threw a fireball at the watch melting it and then

Victini said as he charged a larger fireball and hurled it toward Static. "And no furless rodents."

When the smoke cleared all that was left was a burnt circular shape on the sand where Static was standing before, making some of the pokemon who were more awake gasp and stare at Victini with wide eyes.

"Don't worry I teleported him away before it hit."Victini said enjoying the looks of horror from the campers.

"Ok…moving on to today's challenge." Manaphy said floating up next to Victini, "it is the…Fear challenge."

"You will be facing all of your deepest, darkest, and most embarrassing fears."Victini said grinning and rubbing his paws together.

"And if you really suck and don't get over your fear then you will be shot out of the CANNON…OF…COWARDS." Manaphy said floating in front of a familiar old rusted cannon.

"Wait isn't that the cannon of casualties?" Leo asked

"No." was all Manaphy said before shoving the Litleo into the cannon and firing it "This cannon leads to the CANYON…OF…COWARDS."

"If you fail to face your fear you will be joining Leo."Victini said while enjoying the looks of shock from most of the campers (Especially Grace).

"Wait how is this fair." Brian asked, "You just launched one of our teammates for no reason."

"You're right we forgot to make sure it was safe." Manaphy said.

"Easy." Victini said and then shouted "INTERN!" as a Quilava ran up to him.

"Y-yes Victini." The Quilava asked, " What can I do for you."

"This." Victini said as he grabbed the intern and launched him from the cannon

_Intern own count: 3_

**-000-**

**Quilava intern: Run campers run away from these psychopaths while you still can.**

**-000-**

"Looks safe to me." Manaphy said as they watched the Quilava fly toward the other end of the island.

"OH that reminds me." Victini said, "Some of you got mail."

"Really,whereisit,whereisit,"Chichu asked.

Victini grinned and said "Look up."

"…**.."**

When everyone did they saw a B52 bomber flying over head…with the bomb bay open.

"They're trying to kill us!" Ty shouted as he took cover under one of the cabins.

The B52 continued it path and released 6 'bombs', when the bombs landed everyone was scared until they realized none of the bombs went off.

"Now Luna, Slick, Chichu, Inferno, and Manaphy you all got mail." Victini said holding a note card "Wait Manaphy?"

"Wait that was only 5 names what about the extra bomb?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, Grimers say hello to your new teammate." Victini said.

The Grim Grimers all gathered around the 6th bomb and heard a clicking sound as the top part opened up to reveal...another Dewott.

"This is Dew your new teammate."Victini said as Dew looked around and saw the rundown cabins and 2 legendary hosts.

**-000-**

**Dew: First I get kidnapped by Victini and now I'm stuck in another crappy island!? *sighs* At least I won't do something stupid like Static. **

**-000-**

"So Dew what have you got to say to your new teammates."Victini asked with a smile

Dew fired a Water Pulse at Victini as he got out of the way.

"I don't think he is happy to see you Victini."Manaphy said while smiling.

"When you have to deal with this a**hole's torture for a number of seasons, you'll hate him too" answered Dew crossing his arms

"Ah, thanks Dew."Victini said with a demented smile

"Dew, you are going to be on the Grim Grimer's team."Manaphy said, "Now the other 4 of you open your mail."

Luna, Slick, Inferno, and Chichu carefully approached the bombs with their names on them and pushed the buttons to open them.

Luna took out a letter that said:

_To: Luna_

_From: Cove (vaporeon)_

_Hey Luna, don't freak out but I just figured out that you are my long lost sister._

_Enclosed is a picture of our parents. You were apparently kidnapped when you were just an eevee._

_I will be rooting for you!_

_-Cove_

When she finished reading it,there were tears in her eyes as she hugged the photo of a espeon and umbreon.

While slick had a letter that said:

_To: Slick_

_From: morice_

_Here is something to cause some " fun " for the contestants._

_FRAGILE!_

_" box is full of bear traps, grenades, land mines, and tazers"._

Slick quickly closed the box and picked it up.

Chichu found a letter that said:

_From: Kyle_

_To: Chichu_

_Letter: Hi Chichu here are some needles you could use to play with. I recommend to use them on Eon since he is the one who most deserves is since he is so nice. Bye!_

_*There are needles in the box*_

Chichu's eyes got big and she smiled toward Eon and closed up the package and dragged it back to her team.

Inferno opened a letter that said:

_To Inferno,_

_Hey bro, once we found out you went to the island we started trying to put together a care package, we managed to find a few things that you could find useful! We won't get into any trouble, we miss you but have fun!_

_Love Sage and Sleet (Eevee Brothers)_

_P.S:look behind you._

Inferno looked behind him in time to be tackled by two little eevees

"Sleet! Sage! What on earth are you doing here?"Inferno asked his younger brothers.

"The nice floating rodent thingy invited us to the show big bro."Sleet replied while rubbing his head against Infernos cheek.

"Victini!"Inferno shouted

"They were just so adorable, how could I say no, and children will help the ratings go up."

"What was that?"Manaphy asked Victini.

"Oh nothing, on to the challenge every one but sleet and sage will be participating."Victini said as Sleet and sage ran to stand by Manaphy " these two little ones won't participating they are here learn and support their big brother."

"Yea right," Dew muttered "Victini helping children."

"Ok since Dew is so eager to be here he can be the first to do his fear challenge."Manaphy said "the rules are simple, you each will face your fear and if you can't you get shot into the CANYON...OF...COWARDS."

"Wait, my only fear is...oh no."Dew said as victini looked at him with a evil smile.

"Oh yes, Dew your favorite stalker is here." Victini sia drubbing his paws together "Oh...Hydra come on out."

A large Hydreigon floated out and tackled Dew and started to make out with him while Victini was rolling around in the air laughing.

"Your challenge Dew is to take Hydra out on a date for 3 hours without backing out." Manaphy said before Victini teleported Dew and Hydra into the cafeteria and locking the doors.

Everyone went to the cafeteria and saw Dew slam up against the window mouthing "Help me" before a blue head dragged him away.

"While he is doing that Jay it is time to face the fog." Manaphy said as the Tranquill gulped.

"You're scared of fog?" Luke asked Jay.

"I saw some crazy stuff in the fog." Jay replied to his friend.

"Oh,well good luck." Jake said and patted jay's back as the bird approached Victini and Manaphy.

"All you gotta do is Fly through the fog covering the sea." Manaphy said and Jay took to the air and flew toward the fog covered sea. He was doing good until everyone heard a gunshot and turned toward Victini who was holding a UTAS UTS-15 Tactical Shotgun.

"What the hell!" Aura shouted and jumped into Luke's arms.(Awkward)

**-000-**

**Aura: this is so embarrassing, I hope luke does not hate me for doing that.**

**Luke: I wonder if Aura jumped into my paws because she likes me or the psycho rodent shooting a shotgun at Jay scaring her.**

**-000-**

"Dang I missed."Vicini said as he took aim again.

"Victini we don't shoot the campers!" Manaphy shouted at the shotgun wielding rodent.

"Ahh Kavi sent me this, and I figured it might help Jay." Victini replied firing the gun again, everyone heard a splash out at sea. "Got him."

"Jay did not conquer his fear,so he is out of the competition." Manaphy said as Victini teleported the wet bird into the cannon.

"Sorry guys."Jay said before being launched to the canyon of cowards.

"How is that fair, Victini shot at him."Luke shouted.

"The challenge was to face your fear, he didn't." Manaphy said.

**Fear Montage Grimers**

Swift stood still as dozens of ghost surrounded him earning the grimers a point, while Drake and Chichu ran from a horde of Spinda not earning a point but earning a trip to the canyon of luna got a point for listening to Dozens of Pichus talk at once. but unfortunately Frost did not Face her fear of drowning and was launched into the ocean by Victini. meanwhile luke was being buried alive by victini and tried to get out but was hit on the head by the shovel and earned the grimers a point. while grace was being chased by Victini with a chainsaw and earned the grimers another point and last but not least Eon was being chased and shot at by Victini across the island

GG:5 LL:0

"Ok so that brings the Grimer's score to 5 and the Litwicks have yet to go."Manaphy said since Victini has not come back from chasing Eon yet. "Ty up you go to the death cliffs."

"Wait what?"Ty asked before being teleported up onto a cliff overlooking the ocean. "Meep."

**Fear Montage Litwic**

Axel was flying around avoiding ice beams being shot by manaphy earning a point, while Cris was surrounded by his old childhood but ran into the cannon and launched himself into the canyon of cowards. meanwhile Bruce was being cornered by a sylveon hairdresser until he attacked her earning his team another point. but sadly Brian could not face a flock of Pidgey, Slick somehow got blown up by a grenade,Inferno could not watch Sleet and Sage be turned into mini Vicitnis,Riley, Chloe, and Eboney could not face their fears of cliffs, drowning or facing a pack of Mightyena and wereall launched to the canyon of casualties . and it all came down to Anubis, Azunia and Aurora.

Anubis stood before his fear...a man dressed as Zubatman?

"Ok, still he earns the litwicks a point." Manaphy said as Eon was running by with Victini chasing him.

"Victini stop." Manaphy demanded as Eon hid behind him.

"Oh, alright."Victini said reluctantly and started to polish his shotgun.

"It is down to Azunia and Aurora, both have the same fear of thunder so...DO IT NOW ZAPDOS!"Manaphy shouted as Dozens lightning bolts hit the sheep and ice fox.

Aurora fainted not earning a point and Azunia ended up shocking her teammates and costing them the point.

"Ouch that has got to hurt."Eon whispered to Drake and Swift.

GG:5 LL:4

"And the final score is GG:5 to LL:4" MAnaphy said as Victini teleported everyone from the canyon of cowards.

"Litwicks you suck and since we're out of time I'm sending you straight to the campfire." Victini said as he teleported the Grimers onto the roofs of their cabins and the Litwicks to the campfire.

"Oh and surprise, I pick who leaves tonight."Victini said smiling

"WHAT!" Every one shouted "Yep Azunia you shocked your teammates and lost the challenge you are out."

"I'LL KIll YOU, YOU LITTLE RAT!" Azunia shouted as she was stuffed into the cannon and shot out.

**Who will next? Will Dew ever get out of the cafeteria, will he get revenge on Victini for kidnapping him. Will anyone else be subjected to our torment. FIND out next time on TOTAL POKEMON PSYCHO ISLAND.**

**Dew: H-help me.**


	4. Chapter 3 finding Manaphy Victini style

**Chapter 3: Finding manaphy victini style.**

**Previously on Total Pokemon Psycho Islan**d **the campers were subjected to their worst fears as Victini and Manaphy sat back and Watched. the campers Individually took on their fears while dew a dewott kidnapped and forced To make out with His worst Enemy...crazy stalker dragon who is Evil and Drained away his will. who will leave next, will manaphy remember he had mail, and Azunia was sent home for some reason that only Victini knows. find out right here right now**

**VICTINI'S TRAILER**

Victini was sound asleep grasping his shotgun when he heard a crashing sound and woke up.

"What the hell?"Victini mumbled as he floated out his trailer door to see a strange sight. Manaphy was being dragged away by a Lillipup. Victini floated over to where the bomb mail case was and found a note that said:

_to Manaphy_

_i have always loved famous hosts and i was wondering if you could turn around._

**FLASH BACK MANAPHY'S TRAILER DURING THE NIGHT.**

**Manaphy woke up and said "Crap I forgot i had a package my self." and he grabbed a lamp with oil (that he stole from Inferno's care package when no one was looking) and he floated out into the dark to where the case was and opened it and read the letter:**

_to Manaphy_

_i have always loved famous hosts and i was wondering if you could turn around._

When he turned around he was tackled by a Lillipup who shouted "HI, Im Spike we will be best friends."while tying Manaphy up with rope and when Victini opened his door and saw Manaphy being dragged away.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Huh so that is what happened to Manaphy, good thing I can see the Writing above me." Victini said as a gold coffin crawled out of the bushes and shouted "FORTH WALL."

"SHUT THE **** UP EGRIDOS, I WILL KILL YOU!"Victini shoated.

"Already dead rodent." Egridoes shouted before crawling off while being shot at by Victini's shotgun.

"**** missed."Victini said before floating back into his trailor and sleeping.

**GRIMER GIRL'S CABIN**

**Everyone heard gunshots and bolted up**

"**What are those lunatic host shooting at?" Aura asked while covering her head with her pillow.**

"**Who knows, but since we are up, want to talk?"Grace asked the other girls since no one was asleep any more.**

"**Surebutwhatshouldwetalkabout?"Chichu asked while eating a sugar cube.**

"**I just realized something."Lana stated.**

"**What?"all the other girls asked.**

"**WE HAVE NOT ATE SINCE WE HAVE BEEN ON THIS ISLAND!"Luna replied and then all the girls' stomachs growled.**

"**Those loons had better feed us today." Frost mumbled.**

"Sohowaboutwetalkaboutboysuntilwehavetogetup."Chic hu asked while looking out the window and saw it was still dark out.

"Um..sure."Frost said and turned to Grace. "So IS there any boys on the island you like?"

"Oh...um...well I kinda like Leo a bit." Grace replied.

"Really, that so cute." Aura said giggling. "What do you like about him?"

"Oh.. it just i noticed he is shy and kind hearted and well he is so cute, I hope maybe I can get him to talk more."Grace replied

"Well I kinda like that cute riolu, I just need to work of the nerve to talk to him."Aura stated.

"You had no trouble jumping into his paws during the challenge yesterday." Luna said and Aura blushed.

**-000-**

**Aura: That was so embarrassing, why did Victini have to shoot that blasted gun.**

**-000-**

"I think he may like you too." Frost said to Aura.

"Really! Why do you say that." Aura questioned eagerly.

"He didn't drop you, did he?"Frost replied with a smile while Luna blushed more and the other girls giggled.

"Lets go sneak into the cafeteria and eat."Aura suggested and everyone left the cabin.

**GRIMER BOY'S CABIN**

"Have you guys noticed Dew isn't back yet." Eon asked all the guy since they were awaken by the gunshots.

"Do you think he is ok." Luke asked sitting on the floor.

"Maybe, I have seen him on these shows before." Drake said while sitting on his bunk above Swift.

"We should go check on him." Swift said.

"Why?" Jay asked looking at Swift.

"For one Leo is not here, second we havent ate since coming here(everyone's stomachs growled), third Dew is a our team mate and we need him."Swift replied while everyone looked to Leo's bunk in the corner which was still empty.

**-000-**

**Eon: how did we miss that Leo was not here.**

**Jay: it is creepy how Swift notices things no one else does.**

**-000-**

"Ok lets go."Eon said and everyone left to check on Dew in the cafeteria

**OUT IN THE WOODS**

**a Litleo was asleep inside of a hollowed out tree**

**LITWICK GIRL'S CABIN**

**The girls were all sleeping soundly until the gunshots woke them up.**

"**Who is Kavi and why did he give Victini a gun."Chloe muttered as she lifted her head and saw the other three girls were up and sitting on the edges of their bunks.**

"**Morning sleepy head."Riley said with a smile.**

"**It not morning yet, it it?"Chloe asked.**

"**Yep the sun just come up about an hour ago." Ebony said while being in a good mood.**

"Thats not morning, thats dawn..."Chloe said while stretching.

"Well since no one can sleep want to talk."Aurora asked the other girls.

"Sure who do you like Ebony."Riley asked the Honchkrow.

"Well...I kinda like that archeops Axel."

"Really!Why?" both Riley and aurora asked simultaneously.

"It's just so cute when he tries to act fearless."Ebony said with a smile. "So who do you like Riley?"

"I would have to say Ty, he is nice and well it would be interesting to date some one of the same species line."Riley replied.

"I'm hungry who wants to go eat."Aurora asked.

"They haven't even feed us yet, lets go." Ebony replied as the girls got up and went to find food in the cafeteria.

**LITWICK BOY'S CABIN**

Everyone was up.

Ty was sitting on his Bunk below Brian when Slick asked him " so who do you like here?"

"N-no one really."Brian responded.

"What about you Slick who do you like?" Cris asked

"not sure really." Slick replied with a smile.

"So what do you think of Victini Bringing your brothers to the island?" Cris asked Inferno.

"Don't remind me, it is horrible ,but at least they aren't competing although I wonder what Victini is doing to them."Inferno replied to the Leafeon.

**-000-**

**Inferno: If that flying rodent hurts my little brothers I will take that shotgun and blast his ******* brains out.**

**-000-**

"Who do you like Inferno?" Bruce asked as he came up to the other two eons.

"I don't know?Maybe Aurora."Inferno replied.

"For me it would be Chloe."Bruce said with a smile.

**-000-**

**Anubis:I don't trust the espeon, he might try and use Chole*Quilava Intern pops in* "YOU SPOKE!"*intern gets slammed into door.**

_Intern own count:4_

**-000-**

"So Axel who do you like?"inferno asked turning to the Archeops on the bunk above him.

"For me it would be that Honchkrow Ebony,Im sure she is into fearless dare devils like my self." Axel replied with a wing over his chest,

"You fearless ya right."Slick said.

"What I am fearless." Axel replied while puffing his chest.

"Whatever but i think we should go Raid the cafeteria."Slick said and started to go out the door.

"You know, he is right, we haven't ate since we got here I'm starved."Brian said as he climbed down from his bunk and everyone left the cabin to go to the cafeteria.

VICTINI'S TRAILER

"Victini sir." Sleet asked as he ran up to the shotgun wielding rodent and asked "What are we going to do about mister Manaphy missing."

"Simple, we will gather the troops and force the enemy combatants out of hiding then we will eradicate them."Victini replied as he floated out of his trailer wearing a army helmet and camo war paint with a ammo belt on and wielding his trusty UTAS UTS-15 Tactical Shotgun.

"Who is the enemy sir." Sage asked while he and Sleet slipped on helmets similar to Victini's and they rubbed war paint onto their faces.

"The enemy is the biggest threat to any famous person the deadly, ruthless, sometimes crazy...fanboy."Victini said as Sleet and Sage tilted their heads in confusion,but before Victini could explain a walkie talkie Victini had on the ammo belt started to speak.

"Red Alpha, Do you copy."the walki buzzed.

"Ya, I'm here Beta, what is it."Victini said speaking into the walki.

"The troops are approaching the chow hall." Beta replied.

"Good, me and the minion are on our way." VIctini said before teleporting him and the Eevee brothers to the mess hall.

When they arrived at the mess hall everyone saw a commando Victini and two Eevees.

"Aw, they are so cute." Said some of the girls from both teams looking at the Eevee 'soldiers'

"Victini!"Inferno shouted "What have you done to my brothers."

"It's ok big bro." Sleet said as his helm fell over his eyes.

"We joined the elite Victini's minions."Sage explained while Sleet was adjusting his helm.

Every one face-pawed.

"No time to explain."Victini said "Your co-host as become a PoW and it is your mission to rescue him from the clutches of the fanboy insurgents who took him. but first you will eat and receive your mail."

"Finally food!" everyone shouted and rushed into the mess hall only to see a battle scarred charmander wielding a battle ax in one hand and a revolver in the other blocking the door to the kitchen. Then Victini floated in.

"Meet Sarge your chef."Victini said. "Sarge these are the troops that will be aiding in the rescue of the PoW Manaphy."

"Yes sir victini sir." Sarge replied as the campers looked at him strange.

"Be very careful around Sarge soldiers, he has been in 3 wars and he has PTSD." Victini said while smiling at the looks of fear on the campers faces. "one wrong thing and he will attack."

**-000-**

**Aura: did he just say that he could attack at any time.**

**Eon: they added a crazy soldier as the chef...AWESOME**

**Ty: Victini has really outdone himself with the military thing **

**Inferno: the elite Victini's minions REALLY.**

**Eon: Wheres Dew?**

**-000-**

"Um wheres Dew at?"Drake asked the Army reject Victini.

"Oh, um..."Victini started before everyone heard a groan and turned to see Dew laying on a smashed table.

"Looks like someone likes it rough."Slick said before being punched by most of the guys.

"Dew are you alright." Swift asked as he crouched down next to Dew.

"H-Hydra... so much kissing."Dew said as he shuddered. "Victini?"

"Yes Dew?" Victini asked as he floated over to the Dewotts.

"Im...im...going to kill YOU!" Dew shouted before jumping up and trying to tackle Victini who pushed him out of the way and said "not right now, you have a challenge to do after you have eaten, meet me at the flagpole at 0800."

"..."

In twenty minutes." Victini shouted and floated out the door while the campers grabbed trays and got their 'food' from Sarge.

"This stuff is disgusting."Bruce said poking at the brown meat.

"Well i guess we should eat."Brian said and took a bite of the food. when everyone saw that he did not fall over dead they all reluctantly started to eat.

"So Dew, how was it with Hydra." Drake asked the Dewott.

"Never speak of that again."Dew replied while stabbing the pile of meat with his fork.

**20 minutes of disgusting food later everyone heard a gunshot outside and rushed out to the flag pole only to see the camp had been turned into a army base the cabins were barracks, there was barbed wire fences around a tank in one corner and planes flying overhead.**

"Wow, Victini is really going overboard with the army stuff."Eon said looking around.

**-000-**

**Frost: I wonder where Victini got all of this stuff at.**

**Luke: Did Victini rob the army or something.**

**Ty:if I see a bunch of soldiers coming I'm running.**

**Static:I told them i would be back. **

**outside a voice could be heard shouting "Fire the litleo." And a leo was shot through the confessional knocking Static out.**

**Dew: maybe I'll be safe from Hydra here in a army camp.**

**-000-**

"Ok soldiers it is time for mail call."Victini said as he took the walki and said "Delta, release the mail battery."

everyone looked up to spot the plain but when there wasn't one Axel asked "Where is the bomber?"

"Oh we are using a different method today look behind you."Victini replied as the campers turned toward the beach and saw a battleship in the water..with the cannons pointed toward them.

"FIRE!"Victini shouted into the walki as 3 cannons shot huge caples onto the beach.

"Dew,Luke,and Ty go get your mail."Victini said as the 3 pokemon cautiously approached the large bullet cases.

When Dew got to his the case opened and a Blue Head gripped his face and pulled him into the case.

'Oh no you don't."Victini shouted as he shot at the case. "Dew is participating in this challenge." he then went over and used psychic to pull Dew out and Hydra floated into the forest before Victini could shoot her.

"**** missed again, great now i got a coffin and a otter crazy dragon lose in the woods."Victini muttered while Dew was gasping for air.

luke approached his case and opened it inside was large pie that Shouted "So i herd U liek mudkipz" and a mudkip jumped out of the pie.

"Kyle what are you doing here?"Luke asked the mudkip.

"Oh no not another crazy Fanboy!" Victini shouted before aiming the shotgun at kyle.

"Wait he is not a fanboy, he is more the random type." Luke said stepping in front of Kyle.

"Well...we don't have a random camper and I was plotting to steal Kevin th Porygon but this will make it easier, so he can stay."Victini Replied "But not until after the challenge.

"Yay pie." Kyle shouted before running off while everyone else sweat dropped.

Ty approached his case and opened it _To: Ty_

_From: Jason (Ty's Riolu friend)_

_Inside: Ty's black and neon colored headset_

_Note: "Hey Ty it's Jason and I was writing to say good luck with the show and that Adam (Ty's Emolga friend) and I are rooting for ya. Hope to see ya with the money and well good luck buddy."_

"Good no more contestants."Victini muttered and turned toward the camera "any more contestants who try to mail them selves here will be shot under the penalty of my gun."

then a flash of light appeared and standing before everyone was a black and white Latios.

"Kavi what are you doing here?"Victini asked as the latios looked around the army camp.

"I sensed a disturbance in the force of pain from this island and i have come to investigate."Kavi said smiling.

"Oh, good Manaphy has been kidnapped by a crazy fanboy and i was about to lead a march to rescue him, will you help?" Victini asked the pain loving dragon.

"Pain?"

"Very much."Victini said as Kavi smiled."But first we must give the soldiers their dares." at this some of the campers had looks of fear as Victini pulled out some note cards and handed some to Kavi who looked them over and smiled.

"First up is a dare for Ty, do the stupidest thing you can think of." Kavi said with a grin.

"Ok."Ty said and ran up and touched Victini's shotgun only to be thrown into a nearby Quilava intern.

_Intern own count:5_

"NEVER touch my precious."Victini growled.

'Ok next one is for Riley, wear this necklace."Kavi said before forcing a necklace onto Riley's neck and he reyes changed to a a blue.

"Hay baby."RIley said with a italian accent as she approached Ty and rubbed a claw down his cheek.

**-000-**

**Ty: does she like me?**

**Riley:I don't want people to know that i have MPD and the necklace is a trigger.*slick hearing this outside of confessional. **

**Slick: really...hehehe.**

**-000-**

"next dare is for..."Victini said before his eyes widened and he went on to the next card "it is for everyone, you must listen to Chichutalk for one minute strait."

"How does that cause pain?"Kavi asked.

"Your see." Victini said as Chichu started.

"Sohowiseveryonedoingtoday,Ilovepieandbaconandfrie dchorchik,Ilovebeingonthisislandwithallofyou,itiss omuchfunandallthechallangeswecandotogtehrwillbewor thbeingfreindsandthealliesandenemysandeveryonewhog etshurt."Chichu blabed all in one breath while everyone else had wide eyes.

"Ok next dare is for out with aurora."Kavi said as both Inferno and Aurora blushed and kissed.

"Anubis act like your opposite self."Victini told Anubis

"Um hi everyone."Anubis said with a smile then the Quilava intern bursted out of the bushes and shouted "YOU SPOKE AND SMILED!" before being slammed into the ground by Anubis.

_Intern own count:6_

"ah abusing the interns."Kavi said with a smile. "next dare is for Swift get mauled by a pack of wild Ursaring without dying and you can fight back."

Swift went into the forest and roars could be heard as various trees were shaking and screams were heard. Swift then came out and throw two dozen bear claws on the ground by Victini and everyone moved back a few feet.

"Great another Kai."Kavi muttered disappointed the otter was not mauled.

"Well that is all the time we have for dares, Now we march to war to save Manaphy."Victini said and then shouted "FALL IN!"

everyone looked at him confused.

"GET into four rows of six!"Victini shouted as the campers scrambled to get in rows

"Luke,Swift,Anubis,Inferno the four of you are the squad leaders it is your job to keep your men alive during this mission.'Victini sad floating back in forth in front of the platoon of pokemon.

"Me and Kavi will be leading this march from our tanks. what is going to happen is all of you are to break into the enemy compound and free Manaphy, we leave now. Squad 1 consist of : Luke as squad leader, Dew as assistant Squad leader,and drake,grace and leo." Victini said as the named pokemon scrambled into their squad.

"Squad 2 will consist of: Swift as Squad leader,Eon as assistant squad leader,then Jay,Aura,Chichu,and Frost."

"Squad 3 is: Anubis As squad leader, Cris as assistant squad leader,then Brian,Slick,Ebony,and Aurora."

"That leave squad 4 as : Inferno as Squad leader, Ty as assistant squad leader,then Bruce, Brian,Chloe,and Axel." KAvi finished.

"And remember soldiers you listen to your squad leaders and me and Kavi." Victini said as he got into his tank and Kavi teleported his and they rolled up to the gate.

"NOW FORWARD MARCH."Victini shouted as the campers started to march out behind the tanks.

"Cadence time!" Kavi shouted.

"..."

"Just repeat after us."Victini shouted "Let 'em blow let 'em blow

Let the four winds blow

Let 'em blow from east to west

Victini's Army is the best

Standing tall and looking good

Ought to march on every island

Hold your head and hold it high

Victini's Platoon is marching by

Close your eyes and and hold your breath

We are marching to the death(Everyone looks at Victini scared)

Look to your right and whadda see?

A whole bunch of bodies looking at me

Dress it right and cover down

Forty inches all around

Nine to the front, six to the rear

That's the way we do it here."

"LEFT,LEFT,LEFT, RIGHT!" Kavi shouted from his tank as everyone marched down a long path.

"How long do you think we have to do this." Eon Whispered to Swift but before he could replied Kavi shouted ."the heads of my enemies

In my beer

Makes me happy

And full of cheer

the blood of my enemy

In my wine

Makes me happy

All the time"(Scared looks from the campers)

Then Victini shouted "Double time MARCH." every one looked at him.

"RUN!" KAvi shouted from his tank as he ran over a wild torchic.

"Repeat after me." Victini shouted "I don't know why I left

But I must've done wrong

And it won't be long

'Till I get on back home

Got a letter in the mail

Go to Victini's island or go to jail

Sat me in that barber's chair

Spun me around, I had no hair

Used to drive a Cadillac

Now I pack it on my back

Used to drive a limousine

Now I'm wearing Army green

Dress it right and cover down

Forty inches all around

Nine to the front and six to the rear

That's the way we do it here

Used to date a beauty queen

Now Victini dates his M-16

Ain't no use in lookin' down

Ain't no discharge on the ground

Ain't no use in going back

Mew's got your Cadillac

Ain't no use in calling home

Mew's got your girl and gone

Ain't no use in feeling blue

Mew's got your sister too

(Mew drives by ina red cadillac with 2 girls in the back while Victini tries to shoot him with the tank gun.) "**** missed"

Took away my faded jeans

Now I'm wearing Army greens

They took away my gin and rum

Now I'm up before the sun

world world can't you see

What this psycho done to me

world world can't you see

This Psycho rodent is killing me

"Platoon HALT!"Victini shouted as everyone stopped at the base of a large hill and he floated over to them.

"Men this is the moment you have been training months for." Victini said as he floated back and forth in front of the platoon " If Squad 1 or 2 saves Manaphy then the Grimers win, if squad 3 or 4 saves him then the litwicks win."

"Now your first challenge is to get by the two sentries." Kavi said pointing to two machamps hold m-16s guarding the base of the hill.

"How are we supposed to get by them." Every one asked.

'Fine I'll do it but you will have to get to the compound and find Manaphy from among the rubble." Victini said as he pulled up the walki.

"Did he just say 'find Manaphy from the rubble'?"Ebony asked Anubis.

"Sarge, you copy."Victini said into the walki.

"Ya im here sir."

"You in position?"Victini asked.

"Oh ya."Sarge replied.

"Take out the sentries."Victini said with a smile as everyone watched the sentries to see what happens.

"Done."Sarge said over the walki.

"Um sir, nothing happened."Sleet said popping his head out of Victini's tank. as soon a she said it the machamp sentries fell forward with knives in their backs. everyone stared.

"Meep." was all Dew said looking wide eyed.

"now forward march."Victini shouted as he floated forward with his shotgun in hand while Kavi followed with a M16 as everyone else followed behind up the hill.

"Here is where the fun happens."Victini said with a big smile.

"Oh no..."every one whimpered .

"Beta 1, delta 2 do you copy."Victini said into the walki.

"Beta 1 here."

"Delta 2 here."

"wait on standby."Victini said as the stone compound came into view.

"NOW LIGHT EM UP!"Victini shouted into the walki.

everyone heard cannons off shore blasting and realized that the battleship was firing on the compound smashing windows and scattering guards. Then everyone heard a loud sound from above and looked up to see the B52 bombing the compound.

when the smoke cleared the compound was reduced to rubble and Victini shouted "Now your challenge begins go find Manaphy.

**SQUAD 1**

"Ok lets do this." Luke shouted as his squad ran into the used Razor shell to cut apart a rock but no co-host. Then Leo and Grace worked together to push a large piece of rubble away. Drake turned into a machamp and lifted a large piece covering a door.

**-000-**

**Grace: i really hope Leo likes me.**

-000-

**Squad 2**

Swift Ised Razor shell and Eon used shadow ball to shatter a rock covering Aura,Chichu,Jay,and Frost used electro ball,electro ball,air cutter,and ice beam to shatter a piece of wall that covered a entrance and every one ran in(flew in JAy's case).

**Squad 3**

everyone was smashing rubble using various moves until Aurora shouted "Guys i think i found the entrance." And every one ran up Anubis used night slash, Cris used razor leaf,Brian used electro ball, Aurora used ice beam, and Ebony used dark pulse. The moves used together shattered the debris and everyone ran in.

**Squad 4**

everyone was running through until they found a hall and followed into into a room as Squads 1,2,and 3 all came in and saw Manaphy tied to a chair with a Lillipup guarding him.

"Kill him!"Victini shouted on the megaphone.

The Lillipup saw all the pokemon surrounding him and he ran out the nearest door whimpering.

"Ya thats right you better run."Eon shouted at the fleeing fanboy.

Swift went up to manaphy and cut the rope with razor shell .

"Oh thank you, thank you."Manaphy said as Victini appeared and shouted "THe Grimers win."

"What."the Litwicks shouted.

"Thats not fair we got here first." half the team shouted.

"Yes but Swift was the only pokemon to cut Manaphy free,so the Grimmers won."

"Victini did you really have to call in your old army and Kavi just to save me." Manaphy asked the psycho rodent.

"Wheres the pain at."Kavi asked then half the roof fell in and crushed Slick and Dew,both of which screamed in pain.

"Ahh music to my ears,"both Victini and Kavi said at the same time with smiles as the teams dug Slick and Dew out of the rubble.

"Ok Litwicks you suck and we will see you at elimination but first the producers have demanded that we give everyone a...party."Victini said reluctantly as everyone cheered.

"lets just get this over with."Kavi said as everyone was teleported back to camp(normal camp army camp gone).

**later that evening during the party.**

Swift,Dew,Chloe and Ty were all swimming on the beach,while Ebony,Axel and Jay were flying around in the air. Grace and Leo were sitting on the beach near the fire, Brian was making a web in a nearby tree,SLick was watching Riley intently with a dark smile ,Kyle was rolling around in a large pie?every one else was eating various foods including pies,cakes,fried torchic and having fun around the fire.

Until Manaphy dragged Victini out of his Trailer. and announced "Victini has a dare and he must melt all his weapons."

"NEVER!" Victini shouted as the campers chained him to a tree and Interns brought out carts full of guns,RPGs,swords,knives, pistols and jars of poison out of his trailer.

"What does he have, a whole arsenal in there?" Luna asked her team

As they were dumping them on the fire Vicini saw Manaphy the Quilava intern smirk as he throw the UTAS UTS-15 Tactical Shotgun. Victini's whole body flared up in fire as he melted through the chains and jumped onto the fire and grabbed the shotgun and then turned toward the Intern with his eyes on fire.

"Meep." was all the intern said before running with Victini in hot pursuit (Get it hes on fire still).

Well on to the elimination Manaphy said as gunshots could be heard around the island.

_Intern own count:12 and rising_

"Ok litwicks get in and vote, Grimers you can go back to your cabins." MAnaphy said as everyone went to do their thing.

**-000-**

**Ty:I want to say SLick he was looking at Riley weird and i want to tell her I like her alot**

**Bruce:Slick I don't like you.**

**Brian: Slick sorry.**

**Cris: Slick I don't trust him.**

**Slick: Riley.**

**Anubis:Slick *Quilava intern pops out of toilet* YOU SPOKE AGAIN*Slams toilet seat on head* then gunshot hit confessionnal.**

**Victini: where is that rat.*sees Quilava running into woods.*YOU won't escape!**

**Inferno:ok... i guess Slick.**

**Axel:Slick he insulted me.**

**Riley: Slick he was looking like he knew my secret.**

**Chloe:Slick he was acting weird around me and i just don't trust him.**

**Ebony:I heard Slick insulted Axel. **

Aurora:um.. i guess Bruce i don't trust him.

-000-

"you know how this works, The people who are safe are Ty, Inferno, Brian, Bruce, Chloe,Slick, Anubis,Aurora,Cris and Eboney." Manaphy said while chucking bricks

"Axel,Riley one of you is going home and that person is."

…..

…...

…..

….

…..

…..

…..

…..

Slick."MAnaphy said with a smile.

"What I got a brick."Slick yelled

"and you're also a thief wanted by the cops, who will be waiting at the landing point of the cannon of casualties."Manaphy said with a smile as victini came up holding a limp shape.

"Oh my god he killed kenny." Kyle shouted while everyone looked at him weird look.

"Who is leaving?"Victini asked while holding his gun in one hand and the limp form in the other.

"Slick."

"Ok."Victini said as he teleported slick into the cannon and through the Limp shape in there and launched them.

"so um did you kill the intern." Cris asked Victini

.

"Oh no I was chasing him but i ran into the LIllipup fanboy and shot him instead,But I will get that intern."Victini said as a bush was creeping back into the forest.

**VICTINI'S TRAILER LATER THAT NIGHT.**

Victini was sound asleep hugging his shotgun when he felt something fury in his arms and he woke to see Drake staring at his face.

'DRAKE!."Victini shouted as he grabbed a pistol (gift from Kavi) and started to shot at the zorua as he ran out the door snickering."

When Victini got to the doo he saw a large package with his name on it.

_To: Victini  
From: Mew_

When he opened it he jumped back in horror as a star shaped Pokémon floated out and said "Hello Vicitni,"

"Meep."Was all Vicitni said before Jirachi slammed his trailer door shut and pounced on him

THE TEAMS

the lurking litwicks tY Sneasel, Cris leafeon, Bruce espeon, Brian galvantula, Anubis bisharp, Inferno flareon,Axel archeops,Riley weavile, Chloe delcatty, Ebony honchkrow and aurora shiny glaceon.

grim grimers consist of Luna umbreon, Luke riolu, Frost froslass, Swift dewott, Eon eevee, Drake zorua, Grace lipard, Leo litleo, Jay tranquill, chichu pichu, Dew Dewott and aura shinx

Sleet and Sage are here to observe and be corrupted by Victini

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did Writing it. will Hydra and Egridos be found in the forest, will Victini kill the Quilava intern, will any more fanboys slip into the island, will Kavi make another appearance. find out next time on TOTAL POKEMON PSYCHO ISLAND**

**thank you to Kavi the marauder for letting Kavi take time off from his packed schedule of tormenting his own campers to come help Victini.**

**also keep sending in dares for the campers. and Im doing challenge hiddin somewhere in the top part of the story is a word whose letters are scattered if you find it you get a fresh meat card allowing you to put in a new OC of your own.**


	5. episode 4:love and hunts

**Previously on Total Pokemon Psycho Island Manaphy was kidnapped by a crazy fan boy and the campers(mostly Victini) mounted a rescue with the help of the pain loving host of Total Pokemon Idiotic Action...KAVI. a intern was abused and shot at by Victini for trying to melt his precious,and Slick ended up going home. what will happen next, Will more campers be joining,Will any more fanboy/girls slip onto the island, will Victini finally rid the island of Egridos and Hydra. FInd out right here! Right now.**

**Episode 3:love and hunts**

**VICTINI'S TRAILER THAT NIGHT.**

Victini (now covered in bruises and a left black eye) was sitting in the corner of his room cradling his shotgun after Jirachi left.

"I will get Drake."Victini muttered to himself. "And Mew too."

Then a familiar black and white Latios appeared inside of Victini's trailer and said "Wow, anyways the pain level seems to be rising in your island so my work here is done."

"Wait! Don't leave yet." Victini said as he floated up and slung his shotgun onto his back.

"And why not?"Kavi asked smiling about the pain Victini was in.

"Do you think you can do today's challenge?"Victini replied. "I have some things I need to do today and Manaphy won't cause the campers much pain."

"Really?"Kavi said with a smile. "And just what challenge did you have in mind?"

"Pain ball hunt."Victini said smiling.

"Pain ball?"

"Oh yes, there is a new paintball like bullet that causes the pain of a gunshot but it splatters on impact like a paintball." Victini said before teleporting Manaphy into the trailer.

"Huh, AHH!'Manaphy shouted with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Victini! I Was taking a shower."

"Manaphy did the Pain ball bullets arrive yet." Victini asked.

"Ya, they're in the supply shed."Manaphy replied dropping his towel and floating in the air next to Victini and Kavi as Victini teleported a bunch of boxes into the trailer and went to one and pulled out a red shotgun shell and loaded it into the shotgun

"Should we test it out."Manaphy asked.

"INTERN!"Victini shouted as the Quilava intern into the trailer and up to Victini.

"Y-y-yes Victini."The intern stuttered seeing the shotgun in Victini's paws.

"I am sorry it has come to this."Victini said as he pointed the shotgun at the interns chest.

"N-no please."the intern started "I have children and a wife."

Victini pulled the trigger and the intern yelled as he felt a piercing pain on his chest as he fell back.

the intern put his paws onto his chest to stop the bleeding until he realized there was non.

"Yep it works."Victini said as the intern looked at him confused at not seeing even a bullet wound where he was shot only a splatter of paint.

"Remember Steve, never touch my Precious." Victini said as Manaphy and Kavi smiled.

"What's up with you Manaphy, you actually smiled at someone getting hurt."Victini asked

"What can I say I'm actually starting to enjoy tormenting the campers."Manaphy replied while Victini and Kavi smiled.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy hunting your campers."Kavi said as he pulled a M60 machine gun and started to load it with the Pain ball bullets.

"Wait, Kavi is doing the hunting?"Manaphy asked.

"Ya I got some stuff i need to do while you both host the challenge today." Victini said as he put the judge on his table and started to clean his and Sage ran into the trailer and stopped in front of Victini.

'What is it minions?"Victini asked the eevee brothers.

"Sir, the jeep is ready."Sleet replied with a salute.

"Jeep?"Manaphy asked.

"I'm going to be doing a little hunting during the challenge."was all Victini said.

**OUT IN THE FOREST**

Eon,Swift and Drake were meeting by a tree.

"So, what exactly are we going to do as a alliance."Drake said yawning since they had not gone to bed yet.

"Nothing bad, we can watch the others and if any of them start to cheat or anything then we can work to get them out."Eon said.

"We need a better place to meet."Swift said while sitting on the ground."

"Whys that?."Drake asked.

Swift threw a rock up into the tree and every one heard a grunt as another otter fell out.

"So, Dew what are you doing up there?" Swift asked smiling at the other otter was rubbing his head.

"As much as I hate to say this, I would like to join your alliance."Dew asked rubbing his head still

"I say we kill him, HE knows too much."Drake said.

"You wouldn't." spoke Dew crossing his arms

"Dew, you need to work on your stealth, a killer could hear you coming from a mile away."Swift replied

"At least I was safe from Hydra...for now" Dew said shuddering

"You know I can help you out right?"Swift suggested

"How did you know he was there?"Eon asked Swift.

"I heard his heartbeat."was all Swift said as the three pokemon stared at him.

"Ok...so can you teach me how to survive Hydra?"Dew asked eagerly

"Yes hold your breath."Swift replied jokingly. "Just meet me after the challenges and we can train."

"How can you hear someone's heartbeat?'"asked Drake.

Swift did nothing except pick up another rock and chuck it into the bushes where everyone heard a grunt and a familiar furless rodent walked out.

**-000-**

**Static: How did he know I there, I was as quiet as a mouse(ironic)**

**Eon:Swift is pretty impressive,I Wonder what his old job was that required just skills**

**-000-**

"Static, why are you here?"Dew asked the hairless mouse.

"I told you, I intend to win the money."Static replied

"Duck."Swift said before a voice shouted "FIre the Leo." and a small black lion cub launched through the air and hit Static who was then teleported away.

"Idiot..." Dew sighed shaking his head

"Why does he keep trying?"Drake asked

"Something always screw him over" Dew explained

"All the authors hate him."Swift added.

"FOURTH WALL!"shouted a gold coffin crawling through the woods past the four campers.

"Lets Just go to bed."Eon said yawning and the four campers headed back to their cabin.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

All the campers were sleeping peacefully until...

"GET YOUR ***** TO THE CAFETERIA NOW!"Manaphy shouted through the loudspeaker as multiple contestants groaned and mumbled.

"Do they have to be so loud."Ty muttered to Axel.

"Maybe they are just excited about today's challenge."Axel said with a smile as every one field out of the cabins and headed toward the mess hall.

"So Inferno, how did you sleep?"Cris asked his fellow eeveelution.

"I sleep fine but I had nightmares about little eevees marching to war with victini leading them."Inferno replied with a shudder.

"Your be fine."Cris said before noticing Anubis watching Chloe. "Looks like someone has a crush."

"Who?Anubis." Inferno asked seeing the Bisharp watching watching the Delcatty .

"Maybe, I don't know about you but that glaceon is kinda cute."Cris said with a grin.

"well, good luck."was all Inferno said as everyone arrived at the flagpole where Victini, Manaphy,And Kavi were waiting.

"What's up with the jeep?"Eon asked noting the safari jeep with a machine gun on top behind Victini before Sleet and Sage's heads popped up in the driver and passenger seats.

"all you need to know is that by the end of the day the fourth wall shouting coffin will be off the island.'Victini said with a smile before a familiar gold coffin crawled out of the woods.

"THERE HE IS!"Manaphy shouted before gunshots were heard.

"What the hell!"Aura asked before jumping into luke's paws blushing.(awkward again)

"Got him!" Victini cheered when the coffin stopped moving and he teleported Egridos into the cannon and launching him. "Looks like today here will be two hunters."

everyone groaned while Aura jumped out of lukes paws."This is how it is going to work."Manaphy started. "Each player will run and hide,then Kavi and Victini will come to hunt you."

"You get shot and you are out."Victini said. "But alas after this challenge I can not keep carrying my shot gun around, apparently the threat of death causes the ratings to go down."

Many campers brightened up until Kavi spoke.

"But first dares."Kavi said while enjoying the campers looks of fear.

"Don't you just love their looks of despair."Victini asked nudging Manaphy.

"Kind of."Manaphy replied.

**-000-**

**Manaphy: I didn't want anyone to know this, but I do enjoy watching the campers in pain, it is kinda…relaxing.**

**-000-**

"But before dares we have…care packages."Victini said as many campers brightened up.

"I wanted to cause them pain now." Kavi muttered to himself.

"Ok so Leo, Grace, Kyle, Swift, Dew, Victini and me all have mail."Manaphy said and gulped at remembering his last package.

Suddenly a voice said "Care packages standing by." As Leo, Grace, Kyle, Dew, Swift, Manaphy and Victini all suddenly had smoke canisters in their hands. (if you ever played call of duty then you understand.)

"What was that?" Riley asked while looking around.

"Don't know but what do we do with these?"Dew replied while holding the canister.

"Pop the lid off and throw it on the ground."Victini answered.

The 7 pokemon popped the lids off the canisters and throw them on the ground. As the different colored smoke raised into the air every one heard a sound and looked up to see 7 Schnook helicopters drop 7 different colored crates above the smoke and flew off.

Color of the crates.

Leo: black

Grace: purple

Kyle: light blue

Swift: dark blue,

Dew: sand

Victini: orange

Manaphy: red

Leo when up to the black crate and when he opened it, It contained a tape.

"Ok you can watch the tape later."Victini said while Grace went up to the purple crate and opened it. Inside was a letter that read

To: Grace  
From: Mom  
_Dear Grace,  
You are a disgrace to our entire family. We've seen you on that dumbass show and we are sad to call you our daughter. You look like a slut now. After all the love we've given you, you ran away from it all and now you're on that show with a bunch of other dumbass kids. You should be ashamed of yourself. And we are ashamed to call you our daughter._

Grace started to cry after reading the letter while many other campers had looks of anger on their faces. Frost, Luna and Aura gathered around Grace to comfort her when everyone heard a growl and turned to see Leo's mane flared up as he ripped the letter apart and walked off into the forest.

"Looks like someone might like you."Frost whispered to Grace.

Kyle ran up to the light blue crate and inside was a 10 foot blueberry pie and a letter.

_To: Kyle  
From: His mother Milotic_

_How are you Kyle. I hope you are having fun and that you will make many friends! Anyways thank you for sticking by my side ever since the day I found you abandoned near the Pokecenter. Good luck and have fun! From, your proud mother, Milotic._

Kyle slipped a Mystic Water necklace and jumped into the pie.

Swift approached the dark blue crate and slipped the lid off, in side was a letter and a bow.

_To: Swift_

_Dear Swift,_

_When we found out you were on the show we figured we would send the old bow you used to practice 'Archery' and we included your old quiver and fletching knife so you can make arrows, good luck and we will be rooting for you from the shadows._

_From, The Shadows_.

Swift took the empty quiver and slipped it onto his back.

"Nice bow Swift."Eon said.

"Thanks."Swift replied before slipping the bow onto his back.

Dew went up to his crate and flipped the lid off and jumped back expecting a blue head to yank him in. When nothing happened he went up and saw that inside of the crate was a Victini sized Dewott costume.

"Sweet revenge."Dew whispered before grabbing the costume and tackling Victini and forcing it on him.

"HYDRA I WANT YOU!"Dew shouted before jumping into the said as a blue blur tackled Victini and shouted "I KNOW YOU COULDENT RESIST." And Hydra flew into the forest with a screaming and flailing 'Dew'.

"That was awesome."Eon said while rolling around laughing.

Manaphy hesitantly floated up to his crate and opened the lid. Inside was a letter and photo.

_I'm still alive and will be back for you my prized possession XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

The picture showed of Spike next to a tied up Manaphy.

Manaphy fainted.

"OH I love this job."Kavi said.

**OUT IN THE WOODS**

"IM NOT DEW!"Victini shouted while being suffocated by Hydra's mouths.

"WE WILL HAVE CHILDERN TOGTHER."Hydra Shouted back.

"Be right back Dew, got to use the ladies room."Hydra said while tying Victini to a tree.

"Now's my chance."Vicitni whispered before shouting "FLAME ON" And flying out of the forest and back to the campers.

**BACK AT CAMP**

Victini just burst back into camp and a burnt Dewott suit.

"Now then since that is out of the way."Vicitni said while glaring at Dew. "On to the dares."

Manaphy who has awakened by now floated up to Victini with a bunch of cards and handed him half.

"Ok who is first?"Victini said while looking over the card and the cards and then smiling evilly toward Dew.

**-000-**

**Victini: I was going to let what Dew did slide, but then I remembered something very interesting.**

**-000-**

"Inferno you can't talk for four hours starting now."Manaphy said as Inferno shut his mouth.

"Big bro not talk."Sleet asked.

"This will be fun."Sage replied.

"Swift you must steal Palkia's pearl."Manaphy said as many pokemon gasped and looked toward Swift who has a calm expression on his face.

"I like a challenge."Swift replied

"Dew…you must steal Dialga's diamond."Victini said with a grin.

"meep."Was all Dew said.

"But since I AM in a very good mood you and Swift can work-before Victini could finish another helicopter appeared and dropped a crate by Victini.

Victini opened it and 2 Riolus and Slick got out.

"Who are you?"Victini asked while reaching for his shotgun.

"W-Wait." the darker furred Riolu stuttered. "We have a letter from the producers."

Vicitni took the letter and it read

_To Victini_

_From producers_

_Jake and Jason have been brought to the island because they won a special contest, DO no shoot them. And slick has been brought back because he held one of the producers at Knife point.._

"Great more campers."Victini said gloomily before brightening up. "Ok so what are your names?"

"I'm Jake." said the normal colored Riolu.

"I'm Jason." the darker furred Riolu replied.

"Slick how did you get here."Manaphy asked the Scrafty.

"The producers paid my bail and allowed me to come back."Slick lied

"Fine the two of you plus Slick are going to be on the Lurking Litwicks."Victini said with a smile.

"How is that fair."Luke asked.

"Because I am in a really good mood today and since the Grim Grimmer already have two of the same species on your team it is fair."Victini replied.

"Can we get on with the dares?"Kavi asked impatiently.

"Right now as I was saying before the interruption Dew and Swift will be working together to do the two dares."Victini replied. "But not until later since you both may still have dares to do and since you are…Brothers."

(I do not own Dew, I talked to S.D. and he can confirm any questions about them being related. It has also been revealed in his PMD story 'Ivory and the sacred relics)'

Every one gasped and turned toward the otters.

Swift had a look of indifference on his face while Dew was giving Victini a death glare.

"You guys are related?"Ty asked.

"Ya."Swift replied while Dew was still glaring at Victini.

"Why didn't you tell us."Eon asked.

"Well it didn't really seem important but nothing will change."

**-000-**

**Slick: so two brothers on the same team. This will be fun.**

**Eon: I never would have guessed.**

**Drake: that is pretty cool, two brothers competing.**

**Grace: honestly I'm not so sure I can trust those two. They never told us but then again they never did anything to lose my trust. **

**Hydra: Brothers hehe Hydra like.**

**-000-**

"Next dare is for…Cris."Kavi said looking at the card. "Show everyone that you can tell when someone is lying."

"Umm..how would I do that.."Cris asked.

"Tell me who stole my pistol during the night."Victini said not notching Manaphy glancing around nervously.

Cris looked around at all the campers and then noticed Manaphy.

"So Manaphy how are you doing today." Cris asked the co-host.

"oh I'm f-fine."Manaphy said while noticing Cris start to smile.

"It was Manaphy."Was all Cris said Before Victini tackled his co-host. "He was hesitant and constantly looking around."

"Where is it."Victini said while having Manaphy in a headlock.

"In the Quilava's stuff."Manaphy replied. "It was a dare I had to do during the night."

"Oh ok."Victini said before letting Manaphy up and grabbing a dare card.

**-000-**

**Aurora: That was pretty cool, looks like there is more to that leafeon then I thought.**

**-000-**

"Next one is for Grace."Victini said with a smile. "you got to Kiss Leo."

*Leo is teleported in front of Grace*

"H-hi."Was all Grace said before kissing the stunned lion cub..

"AWW." Could be heard from various campers.

"Ok on the subject of love the next dare is for everyone."Manaphy said. "Admit who you like out loud."

Everyone who had a crush blushed.

"Let's start with…...-Before Vicitni could finish Hydra came bursting out of the woods and flew toward…Swift?

"Come to ME otter."Hydra shouted before trying to tackle Swift. Swift ducked at the last second and started to use duel razor shell to deflect Hydra's heads that kept trying to connect with his mouth. Swift jumped over Hydra and used Razor shell on both of her arm heads.

"How did you do THAT?"Dew shouted.

"Training and anticipation."Swift replied.

"What do you mean?"Chloe asked the otter.

"Think about it when Dictini revealed that me and Dew were brothers Hydra probably heard and decided to try and get me along with him, But I'm a lot harder to catch then Dew is.

"Sorry bro but you know it is true."Swift replied.

"I guess so considering she has been after me for so long."Dew stated with a shudder.

'Ok moving on next dare is for Chichu, you must see how long you can go with out talking starting…NOW."Manaphy shouted.

"What…whatdidyousay."Chichu asked(failed the dare).

"Ok that is all the dares we are doing today."Victini said. "on to the challenge."

"What is the challenge?"Luke asked.

"It is a hunt."Manaphy said. "Victini and Kavi will be hunting you all over the island and if you get hit then you are out."

"IS it paint ball."Dew asked.

"In a way."Victini replied with a smile.

"SO….GO."Manaphy shouted as the campers all ran in different directions. Leo and grace ran toward the forest along with Cris and aura. Ty and Riley ran toward the beach not noticing Slick following. while everyone else spread out across the island all except chichu.

"Sohasthechallengestarted-Chichu started before being shot by Victini's shotgun.(Both Victini and Kavi's guns are loaded with Pain ball bullets not real ones)

"CHICHU IS OUT."Manaphy shouted thru the Megaphone he was holding

**Leo and grace**

Leo was leading Grace through the forest and stopped in front of a hollowed out tree trunk.

"So um..Sorry about before."Grace started before being silenced by a kiss from Leo.

"It…ok but follow me."Leo said and crawled into a hole in the side of the trunk with Grace following.

"It is kinda snug."Grace replied barley fitting in not realizing her tail was sticking out of the hole partially.

**Cris**

Cris was running through the forest when he ran into a icy blue shape and land on Aurora with their lips meeting.

"Im am so sorry, I-I-I didn't mean, lease don't hate me- Cris started before being cut off by Aurora's kiss.

"It's ok."Aurora replied after breaking the kiss. "I never really had the courage to tell you this but well…I kinda like you Cris."

"Re-really."Cris replied stunned. "I-I kinda like you a lot, it just I never really been in a relationship before."

"nether have I really."Aurora said.

"D-do you want to go out with me."Cris finally asked.

"Sure."Aurora replied with a smile before pulling Cris's head toward her.

They continued to make out until Cris screamed in pain and fell over.

"Young love."Kavi said holding a M60. 'SO cute and oblivious to the challenge." Then he shot Aurora.

"CRIS AND AURORA ARE OUT"

"NOW IT IS DOWN TO GG:12 TO LL:12"

**Ty and Riley**

"Where should we hide at?"Riley asked as Ty grabbed her claw and ran toward the beach.

"What about under the dock."Ty replied.

"Ok and Ty…"Riley started.

"Ya-"Ty said as he turned around only to have his sentence cut off by a kiss.

"Um I got to go to the bath room."Ty said before running off.

**-000-**

**Ty:YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**-000-**

"I sure hope he enjoyed it." A voice said from behind Riley.

"WH-who is there."Riley replied after turning around and seeing Slick.

"It sure would be a shame if Ty were to find out about your little secret now wouldn't it."Slick said with a smile

"H-how do you know about that?"Riley asked backing up.

"Doesn't matter but this is what is going to happen."Slick said with a dark smile. "You are going to join an alliance with me and vote for whoever I chose."

"And if I don't." Riley asked.

"Then your little boy friend will be voted out and I will tell everyone about your little secrete."Slick replied before hearing Ty coming back.

"Meet me tonight if we lose if you don't say good bye to lover boy."Slick said before walking off.

"You ok Riley?"Ty asked seeing the look on the Weavile's face before being shot in the back by Victini.

"Got ya!"Victini shouted before hitting Riley and floating off.

**Jake and jay**

Jay was flying through the air with Jake on his back.

"Where should we hide at?"Jake asked the flying type.

"Maybe the mountains, I don't think Victini and Kavi would look there."Jay replied.

"Maybe you should look up." A voice called from above.

Jay and Luke looked up to see Kavi aiming at them and opened fire.

"Ah ****"Luke muttered as he and Jay plummeted to the ground below.

Manaphy appeared wearing a referee shirt with a mike and shouted "Ty, Riley, Jay and Luke are

OUTTTTTTTTTTTTTT OFFFF HEREEEEEEEE."

"NOW IT IS GG:10 to LL:10"

**Anubis ****and Inferno**

The two were crouched in some bushes.

"So Anubis I was thinking about the alliance and maybe we should add some people."

"Who did you have in mind?"Anubis asked raising a brow (if Bisharps have one)

"Maybe Cris, he seems really nice and I don't think he has many friends."Inferno replied.

"What about those two new ones, Jake and Jason?"Anubis asked.

"Maybe but first we should wait and see what their personalities are like."

"SURPRISE!" a voice shouted and Kavi shot both Anubis and Inferno.

"INFERNO AND ANUBIS ARE OUT IT IS DOWN TO GG:10 TO LL:8"

**Bruce**

Bruce was hiding on the top of the cafetira before being hit by Victini.

"BRUCE IS OUTTTTTTTTTTTT."

GG:10 to LL: 7

**Jake, Jason, ****and Chloe**

The three were running along a mountain path until Chloe tripped and fell over. Jason stopped while Jake went back to help Chloe up.

"Are you ok miss."Jake asked concerned.

"Please don't call me miss."Chloe replied.

"Sorry Chloe."

"It's ok."Chole said as she stood up and the three continued to run.

**-000-**

**Chloe: That new Riolu Jake is pretty sweet.**

**-000- **

"I think I see more romance budding."Victini said while taking aim at Chloe but when he pulled the trigger Jake jumped in the way.(how sweet.) but before Jason and Chloe could run Kavi appeared and shot them in the back.

"CHLOE, JAKE AND JASON ARE OUT.

** Aura**

Aura was running along the beach until she got shot from behind by a cackling Victini..

"AURA ISSS OUT!"Manaphy shouted thru the loud speaker.

**LOSER CABIN WITH MANAPHY**

Everyone who got out was watching the screen with Manaphy saw Brian inside of a tree making a web complete oblivious that Victini was about to shoot him.

"What is he doing?"Bruce questioned.

"Cant he see Victini?"Jason asked.

"Maybe he is too absorbed in his work."Inferno replied

Every one watched as Victini fired the shot gun and Brian fell to the ground stunned.

"AND BRIAN IS OUT NOW IT IS GG:9 TO LL:3

**Ebony and Axel**

"Ebony and Axel landed in tree.

"Watch this."Axel said as he tried to fly a loop around the branch but crashed in to it making Ebony laugh.

"You ok hun."Ebony said before covering her mouth.

"Did you just say hun?"questioned Axel as he landed next to Ebony.

"S-sorry it kinda slipped out."Ebony started.

"No no it's ok I feel the same way about you."Axel said before leaning in to kiss Ebony.

"So cute."Kavi said with a fake tear in his eye as he shot the bird couple.

"THE LITWICKS ARE DOWN TO THEIR LAST CAMPER AND IT IS…..KYLE?!"

**Luna and Frost.**

Luna and frost were creeping along the beach until Kavi popped up and shot them both.

**Dew**

Dew was hiding in a tree until a pain ball hit him in his 'parts' knocking him out of the tree and onto the ground, then a blue head gripped his face and dragged him into the woods.

**Drake and Eon**

Both Drake and Eon were hiding in a hole Eon dug until they heard movement and next thing they knew they were both shouting in pain.

"DEW, LUNA, FROST, DRAKE AND EON ARE OUT IT LOOKS LIKE THE LURKING LITWICKS WIN!"

**LOSER CABIN WITH MANAPHY**

All the Litwicks were cheering until Eon spoke up.

"Wait where is Swift."Eon asked.

"And Slick?"

"It looks like the hunt is still on."Manaphy said realizing they over looked the stealth otter and the jail bird.

"Lets go."Victini said as he and Kavi floated out to find Swift, Kyle or Slick.

**Kyle**

Kyle was rolling around in a pie in the kitchen when Kavi floated in and shot him.

**Slick**

Slick was hiding behind a tree when Swift jumped down and said "Sorry Slick but you shouldn't black mail." And he pushed Slick out in front of Kavi who fired like there was no tomorrow.

"AND THE GRIMERS WIN DUE TO KAVI AND VICITNI NOT BEING ABLE TO FIND SWIFT."Manaphy shouted as all the Grimers cheered and the Litwicks sulked.

**-000-**

**Slick: So **** close to **** winning, WATCH OUT YOU **** OTTER I WILL ******* KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID YOU **** LITTLE ****, YOU **** WILL **** BE **** SORRY YOU CROSSED MY ***** PATH! YOU **** ******* ****** BE **** **** SORRY ******** ****** **

**-000-**

"Well I have a special announcement.' Victini started while watching different looks appear on all the campers' faces. "Each team will be eliminating some one tonight."

"What! But we won."Eon started.

"Yes and as a reward the Grimers will be receiving a feast tonight after the ceremony." Victini said as all the Grimers cheered while the Litwicks looked angry.

"And to throw every one off we are heading strait to the ceremony so you can NOT organize your votes."Victini said with glee as the campers had angry faces/

**AT THE CEREMONAL FIRE PIT OF CERMONEYS **

*all campers are teleported to the fire*

"Ok first team to vote is the Grimers."Victini started. "SO get in there and stab one of your fellow team mates in the back."

**-000-**

**Frost: I guess Chichu, she did get out first.**

**Luna: Finely I can be rid of that evil talking rat (Chichu) (Luna is not evil but Chichu pushed her to far.)**

**Luke: no one really did horrible today but Chichu was the First out sorry girl.**

**Swift: I was watching from the trees and Chichu got out first, sorry.**

**Eon: Chichu sorry.**

**Drake: Chichu**

**Quilava intern: VICTINI VICTINI VICTINI!**

**Grace: Chichu**

**Leo: Chichu**

**Jay: Chichu**

**Dew *puking in the toilet*:So much tongue.**

**Kyle: So I heard you leik mudkipz. **

**Aura: Chichu.**

**Litwicks.**

**Ty: Brian he got out way to easily.**

**Cris: Brian sorry but you were way to focused on that web.**

**Anubis: Sorry Brian but you need to focus on the game.**

**Bruce: Nothing personal Brian.**

**Slick: I WILL KILL THAT ******* OF AN OTTER BUT FOR NOW I CHOSE BRIAN!**

**Inferno: Sorry Brian.**

**Axel: Slick I remember he insulted me.**

**Ebony: I want to say Slick but sorry Brian.**

**Riley: Um…I guess Brian.**

**Brian: I know everyone is voting for me, I messed up pretty bad but I just can't stand to leave webs unfinished sorry everyone.**

**Chloe: Sorry Brian you were nice but you did get out way to easily. **

**-000-**

"The pokemon who are safe on the Grimers are…Luke, Luna, Dew, (Manaphy is chucking the bricks) Kyle, Swift, Grace, Leo, Eon, Drake, and Jay." Manaphy said.

"So it is down to Aura (who Luke was worried about) and Chichu." Victini said. "I don't know why Aura is here but Chichu, you got out before everyone else."

"And for the Lit wicks everyone is safe except for Brian and Slick."

"The two campers going home are…..

….

….

…

…

…

….

….

….

Chichu and Brian."

"Ah I had a great time everyone."Chichu said as she hoped into the cannon.

"I had fun too and good luck everyone."Brian said as he hopped in and Dictini launched them.

"Well sonce it not even 3:00 yet go do whatever teens do."Manaphy said as everyone walked off more in pairs then single.

**Out in the woods during the reward feast for the Grimers**

Every one deciced to try and enjoy the island while they could.

Leo and grace were talking. The other girls from the Grimers were talking. Jay was flying over head while Luke was picking wild flowers.

"So Luna are you happy Chichu is gone." Frost asked the Umbreon.

"I didn't have anything against her, she just would not shut up."Luna replied before Luke approached Aura with some flowers.

"So um…Aura I picked these for you."Luke started.

'Aww Luke you shouldn't have."Aura replied before taking the flowers and kissing Luke making him blush.

"D-do you want to go out with me?"Luke asked.

"You tell me."Aura whispered before kissing him again.

**VICTINI'S TRAILER**

Victini opened his door and found a another crate and opened it this time a Celebi with a bat floated out.

"Wait before you beat the crap out of me for standing you up on that one date I have a idea."Victini said as Celebi raised the bat but stopped.

"Oh really and what is that."Celebi asked.

"You know Manaphy right?"

"Yea what about him."Celebi asked.

"Well he has never dated before and as his friend I was planning to give him a gentle shove into the dating pit."Victini replied.

"And you think me and him might get along?"Celebi asked.

"Yes and if you give me an hour ill have him meet you at the fancy little dinner you like."

'Ok... BUT if this is all a way to save your womanizing hide I will be back."Celebi said before teleporting away while Victini let out a sigh of relief and teleported Manaphy into the trailer.

'What is it Victini?"Manaphy asked while holding a bag of chips.

"Great news! You got a date with Celebi."Victini said cheerfully.

"What, really! How did you know I liked her."Manaphy asked happily

"Let's just say it almost hit me."Victini said before teleporting him and Manaphy away.

**Sorry this chapter took so long my internet is acting up but here it is and I hope you enjoyed it, SO Chichu and Brian gone who would have guessed. I liked them both but it couldn't be helped. I also have a new poll up for fan favorites, the poll will stay up for the duration of the competition and at the end of each episode whoever was voted out I will announce their amount of votes and at the end of the show whoever has the most votes for fan favorite will receive the title of "TOTAL POKEMON PSYCHO ISLAND FAN FAVORITE" and they will receive 200,000 Poké.**

**If you sent in a OC who was accepted I forgot to put talent on the form please send me the pokemon's talent and a song for them to sing(keep the songs clean) in upcoming challenges and keep sending in dares too. Dark blood claw is out. **

THE TEAMS

the lurking litwicks tY Sneasel, Cris leafeon, Bruce espeon, Brian galvantula, Anubis bisharp, Inferno flareon,Axel archeops,Riley weavile, Chloe delcatty, Ebony honchkrow , jake riolu, Jason riolu, slickand aurora shiny glaceon.

grim grimers consist of Luna umbreon, Luke riolu, Frost froslass, Swift dewott, Eon eevee, Drake zorua, Grace lipard, Leo litleo, Jay tranquill, chichu pichu, Dew Dewott, Kyle mudkip and aura shinx

Sleet and Sage are here to observe and be corrupted by Victini


	6. episode 5

**Episode 5: TOTAL POKEMON PSYCHO IDOL**

**OUTSIDE OF TEMPORAL TOWER**

Swift and Dew were standing outside of the large tower with dew gripping the adamant orb when Swift Spoke up.

"Ok I'll go in and get the orb."Swift said turning to Dew who was panting and holding the orb.

"What will I do?"Dew asked.

"Well you have been wanting to work on your training right, well now is a good time."Swift replied.

"And what do you want me to do?"

"Simple while i am getting the lustrous orb you will be practising improving your hearing by dropping a needle and picking it up repeatedly and focusing on the sound."

"Ok…" Dew replied as Swift Handed him a needle and ran into the tower.

**VICTINI TRAILER DURING THE NIGHT**

Victini sifting through a stack of dares when manaphy floated in.

"What you doing Victini?"the aquatic asked the psycho rodent.

"Looking for dares to make the otter brothers miserable."Victini replied as he kept shifting.

"Why not make a dare yourself, we never said where they come from."Manaphy asked.

Victini's eyes lit up.

"Your right and how about this."Victini asked holding up a card he scribbled on.

_To Swift and Dew: surrender your scalchops to Victini for the duration of the day or else _

"They are going to kill you."Manaphy replied.

"I know."Victini said with a demented grin. "I forgot to ask, how was your date."

Manaphy chuckled nervously.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"Ah Dew...yes...more…" Dew heard as he woke to see a three headed dragon on his bed and he screamed.

"Calm down Dew." Eon muttered sleepily.

"Calm DOWN, Hydra Is on my bed." Dew shouted until Hydra smirked and glowed. Next thing everyone knew A smirking drake was sitting on Dew's bed.

"DRAKE DON'T DO THAT!" Dew shouted as Eon and Drake were laughing.

"Guys you may want to get some sleep."Swift said as he sat up on his bed.

**OUTSIDE**

Everyone was sleeping peacefully until "GET YOUR ****** DOWN TO THE STAGE NOW"

"THAT IS REALLY GETTING ANNOYING!" Luke shouted.

"I KNOW" Manaphy shouted back as many groans could be heard.

"We have a stage?" Cris asked before Manaphy shouted "NO DUH DIPSTICK."

"It's ok Cris." Inferno said seeing the Leafeon cower at what Manaphy said.

"I know it's just well I really don't have anyone to talk to besides you and Aurora." Cris replied.

"So how is it going with her." Inferno asked.

"Oh it is going good." Cris said not noticing Slick smiling.

**-000-**

**Slick: one more couple for my list.**

**-000-**

"So um Ty how did you sleep?" Riley but before he could answer Victini and Manaphy appeared and shouted "time for dares"

Many campers groaned

"Inferno make out with Aurora." Victini said as Inferno, Aurora an Cris all blushed.

"I can't do that, she is going out with Cris now."Inferno started before Victini interrupted.

"Well…I guess you could always just face...automatic elimination." Victini said with a grin before Cris spoke up.

"I'll do it." He said before pouncing on Aurora and locking their lips.

"Ehh I'm satisfied." Victini said before pulling out the next card.

"Jake and jason get frozen for the whole day."Victini said and before the two could protest he teleported them into the freezer and locked it.

"Dew, Swift you must give up your scalchops for the day or face automatic elimination."Manaphy said as Jay was cleaning his feathers.

"Oh **** no."Dew said before his and Swift's scalchops disappeared.

"Now for my favorite dare."Victini said "Swift you must tell everyone what it is your old job was."

"I really hate you Dictini but since I must my old job involved me being a …..Assassin."

Ty gasped.

Eon gasped.

Leo gasped.

I gasped.

Superdaikenki gasped before eating a taco "Man these are good"

everyone else gasped.

"Before everyone starts to get paranoid i am no longer one I used to be one and it has been well over 2 years since I last killed anyone and I don't plan to anytime soon.

**-000-**

**Grace: they let a assassin on here.**

**Eon: that explains it all**

**Dew: meh I already knew**

**Jake: well it kinda scary but I guess he is still important with all those skills.**

**Jay; as long as I dont wake up with a knife in me I'm fine.**

**Static: Really they let a killer on here but they won't let me come back.*confessional explodes and cackling can be heard in the background***

**-000-**

"Ok after that moment of silence and awkwardness, it is true that Swift will not kill anyone while being here."Manaphy said as many campers sighed with relief

"Now todays challenge is TOTAL POKEMON PSYCHO IDOL." Victini said as many different looks where on the campers faces .

"Here is how is it is going to work."Manaphy begin to explain. "Each team will pick 3 camper names out of these hats*two top hats appear in Manaphy's hand* and those campers will then pick a song out of this hat*another hat appears before Manaphy* and for a twist one lucky camper gets to sing not one, not two,not four, not five, not even sixteen but three songs in a row."

"Um how do we pick who gets to sing three songs?"Bruce asked.

"we will draw a name out of this hat *fedora appears behind Manaphy*"

"And the judges will be me, Manaphy and…*Victini pulls a name out of a hat* oh Arceus not her!."Victini said before Celebi appeared.

"Hello Dic-Tiny." Celebi said before glaring at Manaphy who was smiling sheepishly while the campers snickered at the comment.

**FLASHBACK DINNER THE NIGHT BEFORE**

Manaphy and Celebi were sitting at a small diner when Celebi started to talk.

"So Manaphy if we had kids what would we call them?" She asked.

"Huh."Was all Manaphy said before Celebi continued.

"When we get married we can move into a nice home in the Hall of Origin and have little Phiones running around."At this Manaphy choked on the spaghetti he was eating.

"I got to use the restroom."Manaphy said before slipping off.

"Oh Manaphy I got Genesect at the front door and Articuno at the windows incase you try to escape.

inside of the bathroom Manaphy saw his chance to escape and the last anyone heard from him was the flushing of a toilet.

**-End Flashback-**

"Really, 'Dic-Tiny'!?" asked Slick who's still laughing

"Almost every legendary loved to call him that, just wait till I tell you about Mew" Celebi responded.

"Moving on…" Victini said pushing Celebi out of the way, we have one more judge to bring here."

"Come on, the author don't have much time here to deal with this." spoke Aura causing everyone to look around, waiting for a certain voice

"Um...where's Egridos?" asked Dew looking around

"He is dead remember."Victini said with a big ol grin

**Then a gold coffin came dancing across the stage wearing a tux and shouted "FOURTH WALLLLLLLLLLLL" before being tackled by Victini and teleported away**

**-000-**

***A Cogagrigus is tied up under Victini's trailer wearing a pink dress with several hot dogs shoved down his throat***

**-000-**

Victini came back smiling his demented smile.

'OH MY GOD HE KILLED KENNY!" Kyle shouted before jumping into a pie.

"Where is the coffin?" Manaphy asked looking around.

"He wont be bothering us for a lonnnnnnnggg time." Victini siad "Now back the judges the fourth judge is *pulls out a name from hat* AHH COME ON! "Victini shouted as Meloetta teleported in front of everyone.

"Hello, Hello my adoring fans." Meloetta said smiling and waving her hands around. then she turned toward Victini and glared. "Hello Dic-Tiny."

"ONE TIME!" was all Victini shouted before Manaphy continued.

"Now as I was saying, the three campers who get picked will sing their songs and be graded from a scale of 1-10."

"Oh and Kyle you now are on the Grimers."Manaphy said as the Litwicks growled.

"Why!"Shouted Inferno.

"Because we can." Victini said.

"Ok Grimer, pick your singers."Victini asked holding the hat out to luke who reach in and pulled out three cards that read. "Kyle, Leo and Swift."

"YAY PIE."Shouted Kyle.

"..."Shouted Leo.

"You rigged it."Swift said pointing to Victini.

"I don't know what ever you mean." Victini replied and turned to Inferno who drew three cards that read "Riley, Jake and Jason."

"Eeh."Said Riley

"..." said a block of ice with two riolus in it.

"Can't you unfreeze them."asked Axel.

"Nope better hope they thaw before they sing."Victini said while smiling at the Litwicks who glared back.

"Now for the songs."Manaphy said as Leo, Swift, Kyle and Riley drew cards from another hat (Riley drew Jake and Jason's too).

"And the lucky camper who gets to sing 3 songs issssssssssssss…...Swift." Victini said holding up another card**.**

**-000-**

**Riley: I really Wish they would Unfreeze those two it is kinda cruel.**

**Jake and Jason in a block of ice:...**

**Swift: Dictini rigged this, first I get stuck singing then I happen to have to sing these stereotypical songs.**

**Leo:*Gulp***

**Kyle: I LLLLLIIIICCCCCCCCK PIIIIIEEEE**

**-000-**

Everyone is at a big fancy stage with multicolored lights

"AND WELCOME TO TOTAL POKEMON PSYCHO IDOL."Said a floating Manaphy wearing a tux who then floated back to the judge table where Victini was looking foward while Celebi glared at him and Manaphy, Meloetta was also glaring at Victini while Manaphy was watching her.

"And first up we have….Kyle for the grimers." Victini shouted as Kyle came onto the stage.

What song to you got for us." Meloetta asked the Mudkip.

"I got Good feelings by Flo-rida." Kyle replied.

"Begin when you want to." Celebi said.

Kyle started "_Oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah_

_Get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no_

_I get a good feeling, yeah_

_Oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah_

_Get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no_

_I get a good feeling, yeah_

_Yes I can, doubt to believe what I know what's his plan_

_Pull me, grab me, grab till the bucket can't have me_

_I'll be the president one day_

_January first, oh, you like that gossip_

_Like you the one drinking that god sip dot com_

_Now I gotta work with your tone_

_How many rolling stones you want_

_Yeah I got a brand new spirit,_

_Picking it when it's done_

_Woke up on the side of the bed like I won_

_Top like a winner_

_G5 dealer, U.S to Taiwan_

_Now who can say that, I wanna play back_

_Mama knew I was a needle in a hay stack_

_A bugatti boy, plus maybach_

_I got a feeling it's around asap_

_Oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah_

_Get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no_

_I get a good feeling, yeah_

_Oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah_

_Get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no_

_I get a good feeling (feeling, feeling...)_

_The mountain top, walk on water_

_I got power, feel so royal_

_One second, I'ma strike oil_

_Diamond, platinum, no more_

_Gotta drill a land, never giving in, never giving in_

_Giving up's not an option and gotta get it in_

_Witness I got the heart of 20 men_

_No fear go to sleep in the lion's den_

_That flow, that funk that crown_

_You looking at the king of the jungle now_

_Stronger ever can't hold me down_

_A hundred miles going from the .. smile_

_Straight game face, it's game day_

_See me wanna do the drop from may lay?_

_No trick plays, I'm Bill Gates, take a genius to understand me_

_Oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah_

_Get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no_

_I get a good feeling, yeah_

_Oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah_

_Get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no_

_I get a good feeling..._

_Got feeling, got feeling_

_I know you got a good feeeling_

_Let's kidding, let's kidding_

_gotta love the live that we living_

_Let's kidding, let's kidding_

_I know you got a good feeling_

_Let's kidding, let's kidding_

_gotta love the live that we living_

_Oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah_

_Get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no_

_I get a good feeling, yeah_

_Oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah_

_Get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no_

_I get a good feeling, yeah_

_Sometimes I get a good feeling_

"That was very good, It fits you very well." Meloetta said as many campers claped for the Mudkip. " I give it a 9."

"It was ok i give it a 5." Celebi said.

"6" Victini said.

"8" was all Manaphy said.

"Kyle your total is 28 out of 40." Meloetta responded. " First up for the Litwicks is….Riley."

"Um my song is Hero by Skillet."

"Begin."

" _I'm just a step away,_

_I'm a just a breath away;_

_Losin my faith today,_

_Falling off the edge today!_

_I am just a man,_

_Not superhuman;_

_I'm not superhuman!_

_Someone save me from the hate_

_It's just another war,_

_Just another family torn;_

_I'm falling from my faith today!_

_Just a step from the edge,_

_Just another day in the world we live;_

_I need a Hero,_

_To save me now!_

_I need a Hero!_

_Save me now!_

_I need a Hero,_

_To save my life!_

_A Hero'll save me!_

_Just in time!_

_I gotta fight today,_

_To live another day;_

_Speakin' my mind today,_

_My voice will be heard today!_

_I've gotta make a stand,_

_But I am just a man;_

_I'm not superhuman!_

_My voice will be heard today!_

_It's just another war,_

_Just another family torn;_

_My voice will be heard today!_

_It's just another kill,_

_The countdown begins to destroy ourselves!_

_I need a Hero,_

_To save me now!_

_I need a Hero!_

_Save me now!_

_I need a Hero,_

_To save my life!_

_A Hero'll save me!_

_Just in time!_

_I need a Hero,_

_To save my life!_

_I need a Hero!_

_Just in time!_

_Save me just in time..._

_Save me just in time..._

_Who's gonna fight for what's right,_

_Who's gonna help us survive,_

_We're in the fight of our lives!_

_And we're not ready to die!_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak,_

_Who's gonna make 'em believe,_

_I've got a Hero!_

_I've got a Hero!_

_Livin' in me!_

_I'm gonna fight for what's right,_

_Today I'm speaking my mind,_

_And if it kills me tonight,_

_I will be ready to die!_

_A Hero's not afraid to give His life,_

_A Hero's gonna save me just in time!_

_I need a Hero,_

_To save me now!_

_I need a Hero!_

_Save me now!_

_I need a Hero,_

_To save my life!_

_A Hero'll save me!_

_Just in time!_

_I need a Hero!_

_Who's gonna fight for what's right,_

_Who's gonna help us survive!_

_I need a Hero!_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak,_

_Who's gonna make 'em believe!_

_I need a Hero!_

_I need a Hero!_

_A Hero's gonna save me,_

_Just in time!_

"You hit almost every note perfectly." Meloetta said. "10"

"9" Celebi replied.

"7" Victini said.

"8" Manaphy said.

"Your total is 34, Next up for the Grimers is Leo."

"I have Demons by Imagine Dragons.

"_When the days are cold_

_And the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see_

_Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail_

_And the ones we hail_

_Are the worst of all_

_And the blood's run stale_

_I want to hide the truth_

_I want to shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_When the curtain's call_

_Is the last of all_

_When the lights fade out_

_All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave_

_And the masquerade_

_Will come calling out_

_At the mess you made_

_Don't want to let you down_

_But I am hell bound_

_Though this is all for you_

_Don't want to hide the truth_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_They say it's what you make_

_I say it's up to fate_

_It's woven in my soul_

_I need to let you go_

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_

_I want to save their light_

_I can't escape this now_

_Unless you show me how_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide _

Grace tackled Leo and lock lips with him. (Cris and Aurora still doing it too.)

"That was very heartfelt i give it a 10." Meloetta said.

"10"

"3"Victini gets hit by Celebi and Meloetta.

"10"

'Your total is 34 next up for the Grimers is Swift who will be singing 3 songs which means he can get triple the points." Meloetta said as Victini realized what happened when he rigged it to give Swift the songs.

"I have Assassin by Marillion then Assassin by Anarchy club and last Assassin by Venom." Swift said while glaring at Victini who did a peace sign.

"_I am the assassin, with tongue forged from eloquence._

_I am the assassin, providing your nemesis._

_On the sacrificial altar to success, my friend;_

_Unleash a stranger from a kiss, my friend;_

_No incantations of remorse, my friend;_

_Unsheathe the blade within the voice,_

_my friend, my friend, my friend, my friend_

_I am the assassin, (assassin, assassin)_

_Who decorates the scarf with the fugi knot,_

_Who camouflaged emotion in the thousand-yard stare,_

_Who gouged the notches in the family tree,_

_Who hypnotized the guilt in career rhythm trance._

_Assassin, assassin, assassin, assassin._

_(Assassin, my friend.)_

_Listen as the syllables of slaughter cut with calm precision,_

_Patterned frosty phrases attack your ears and sew the ice incision._

_Adjectives of annihilation bury the point beyond redemption,_

_Venomous verbs of ruthless candor plagiarize assassins' fervor._

_Apocalyptic alphabet casting spell, the creed of tempered diction,_

_my friend, your friend, the assassin._

_my friend, your friend, the assassin._

_A friend in need, is a friend that bleeds..._

_(my friend, your friend, the assassin.)_

_A friend in need, is a friend that bleeds..._

_(my friend, your friend, the assassin.)_

_Let bitter silence infect the wound,_

_Let bitter silence infect the wound,_

_I am the assassin, (your friend)_

_I am the assassin, (your friend)_

_I am the assassin, (your friend)_

_Assassin!_

_You were a sentimental mercenary in a free-fire zone,_

_Parading a Hollywood conscience;_

_You were a fashionable objector with a uniform fetish,_

_Pavlovian slaver at the cash till ring of success._

_A noncom observer, I assassin, the collector... defector._

_So you resigned yourself to failure, my friend,_

_And I emerged the chilling stranger, my friend,_

_To eradicate the problem, my friend,_

_Unsheathe the blade within the voice,_

_within the voice, within the voice,_

_within the voice._

_And what do you call assassins who accuse assassins, anyway..._

_My friend?_

Swift paused while there were various looks on the other campers faces then started on the next song.

"_Dead by dawn objective_

_Cold steel e_

_ver effective_

_I am the hand behind the blade_

_Oh so mercenary_

_And always very very_

_A single dot of red displayed_

_The time has come, before the sun_

_I am the one, the job is done_

_Let the game begin_

_Another day, another sin_

_Get under your skin_

_I am the assassin_

_Wake up, time to die_

_Truth reflected in your eye_

_Get under your skin_

_I am the assassin_

_Darkness is a lover_

_when you live undercover_

_I am the poison in the wine_

_Secrets never spoken_

_never again awoken_

_and the last laugh_

_is always mine_

_I come at night, to kill the light_

_Behind closed doors, blood on the floor_

_Let the game begin_

_Another day, another sin_

_Get under your skin_

_I am the assassin_

_Wake up, time to die_

_Truth reflected in your eye_

_Get under your skin_

_I am the assassin_

_Steel on steel, attacker_

_I move, but he move's faster_

_A weapon handed down through time_

_Made a wrong decision_

_I feel a cold incision_

_I see the death tonight_

_is mine_

_I hesitate to face my fate_

_I see my chance, but all too late_

_Among the skilled, kill or be killed_

_I see the sky, it's time to die_

_Let the game begin_

_Another day, another sin_

_Get under your skin_

_I am the assassin_

_Wake up, time to die_

_Truth reflected in your eye_

_Get under your skin_

_I am the assassin_

"_Homicidal maniac_

_No shadow, no name_

_Ultimate hunter_

_Paying ultimate game_

_Patiently awaiting prey_

_No conscience for his deeds_

_Deals another death blow_

_So he, his thirst can feed_

_ .assassin_

_ .assassin_

_Psychopathic slayer_

_Destroyer, blood cold_

_Ultimate butcher_

_Playing ultimate show_

_Matador par excellence_

_Travels incognito_

_In his concrete jungle_

_He's king and it's his world_

_ .assassin_

_ .assassin_

_There's no going back_

_It's time to attack_

_-Solo-_

_ them die_

_ their lives_

_ the ******_

_ .assassin_

_Annihilation soldier_

_Malignant, insane_

_Ultimate killer_

_Seeking ultimate fame_

_Desperado killing spree_

_A bloodbath night and day_

_Violent extremist_

_Pray he don't get your name_

_ .assassin_

_ .assassin_

**-000-**

**Eom: that was freaky but cool at the same time.**

**-000-**

"very intersting my total for the 3 songs is 15." Meloetta said.

"Mine is 30." Celebi said.

"20"

"25"

"Your total is 90 bringing the Grimers to a daunting total of 158. and the Litwicks so far have…..28."

"next up is jake and jason." But Swift was still on the stage when a Buizel came running up shouting "I'm your number one fan love me!."Swift was about to attack until he saw that directly above the Buizel the light about to fall Swift jumped and tackled the Buizel out of the way just as the light came crashing down. when he got off the Buizel she was squealing "LOVE MEE" before running back into the woods.

the block of ice was teleported onto the stage and started.

"..."

"0"

"0"

"0"

"0"

"Wow I think we know who the winners are."Manaphy said. "Litwicks you SUCK."

"How is that fair they are frozen." Chloe started.

"Don't care see ya at elimination" Victini said *Teleports Litwicks to elimination*

**AT THE CEREMONIAL ** FIRE PIT OF CEREMONIES

**-000-**

**Cris: that was really unfair but I guess I have to vote for Jason. sorry dude.**

**Ty: sorry Jake but you couldn't sing frozen.**

**Bruce: Ehh Jason nothing personal.**

**Anubis: that was unfair, I'm not voting.**

**Inferno: i am not voting.**

**Riley: Slick told me to vote for Axel sorry.**

**Slick: Axel**

**Chloe: No vote.**

**Axel: I can't vote for anyone, it wasn't fair.**

**Aurora: I can't do it.**

-000-

"Now that everyone voted I have great news." VIctini said.

'No one is going home?"Jake asked hopeful after just thawing out.

"Nope, You can't vote for Jake or Jason or Riley since they sang.

"WHATT!" Every one shouted.

"Yep and every one but Axel is safe." Manaphy said enjoying the look of shock on Axel's face as he was shot from the cannon as Riley smiled sheepishly and Slick had a grin on his face.

**-000-**

**Slick: that light was supposed to crush Swift.*Outside a sound can be heard and the confessional starts to slide down a hill* I will get you OTTER!**

**-000-**

**Dark here, I am sorry about the wait but my comp was possessed and tried to kill me during the night so I had to banish the evil spirit form it's soul and get a new one (jking my internet was out). But I enjoyed this chapter though not one of my best ones. shocked about the elimination, me too. dun dun dun. how will Ebony react. and I need DARES , care packages fan letters (can be from random pokemon to campers)and talents for the OCs who are still in it if i have not received it yet I need it.**

**Axel: Read and review.**

**Slick: another one bites the dust**

THE TEAMS

the lurking litwicks tY Sneasel, Cris leafeon, Bruce espeon, Anubis bisharp, Inferno flareon,Riley weavile, ,Chloe delcatty, Ebony honchkrow , jake riolu, Jason riolu, slick and aurora shiny glaceon. 13

grim grimers consist of Luna umbreon, Luke riolu, Frost froslass, Swift dewott, Eon eevee, Drake zorua, Grace lipard, Leo litleo, Jay tranquil, Dew Dewott, kyle mudkip and aura shinx 12

Sleet and Sage are here to observe and be corrupted by Victini

Couples: Leo and Grace, Ty and Riley, Luke and Aura, Cris and Aurora,


	7. episode 6: cannibal conundrum

**Hello and welcome to the TOTAL POKEMON PSYCHO COOK off, sorry it been so long i had a birthday this week and with school it is a pain, also thank you to everyone who submit ideas i am open to take all but i can't promise if i can use them but i keep everything set to me challenge,dares,packages i keep them all on file incase i can use them.**

Episode 5: Canibal conundrum

**OUT IN THE WOODS DURING THE NIGHT**

Slick was waiting by a tree when Riley came up.

"Are you happy?" She asked

"For now, and remember if you tell anyone about this then you can kiss lover weasel and your secret goodbye." Slick said with a grin as Riley flinched.

"WHY do you smell so bad?" Riley asked just noticing the stench coming from Slick.

"Don't worry about it."Slick said through gritted teeth. "I will get THAT otter."

**IN ANOTHER DINNER THE SAME NIGHT**

Manaphy was sitting across from Meloetta when she spoke up.

"So how many girls have you dated before me?" She asked as Manaphy nearly choked on some pizza.

""J-just Celebi." Manaphy said before Meloetta got angry.

"YOU MEAN I WAS SECOND CHOICE!, YOU LITTLE-" Meloetta started before picking up the plate of pizza and slamming it into Manaphy's face and floating out in a huff.

**VICTINI'S TRAILER**

"You mean you tried to go on a date with Meloetta." Victini said while laughing and rolling around while Manaphy cleaned the pizza off his face.

"You didn't tell me she was like THAT." Manaphy replied.

"Whoops, but you just gave me an idea for a challenge." Victini said before pulling out his smart phone and calling Sarge.

"..."

"Yes i know it is early just start cooking we have lot of food to serve today, hehehe."

**LITWICK GIRL'S CABIN**

"I can't believe Axel is gone." Ebony said depressed.

"It's ok Ebony you will see him eventually." Riley started.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY I'LL GET OUT NEXT!" Ebony snapped.

"No it just-"Riley started but Ebony stormed out of the cabin.

"She is just mad thats all." Aurora said. "Try to get some sleep we got a big day tomorrow."

"Your right." Riley replied and layed down on her bunk to sleep until she remembered that Slick told her to meet him later that night

**LITWICK BOY'S CABIN**

Anubis and Inferno had asked Chris to meet them after the ceremony inside of the boys cabin.

"So what is this about?" the Leafeon asked as Inferno and Anubis walked in.

"Well you see me and Anubis have started an alliance and we want you to join." Inferno replied.

"And before you ask, we are not going around and back stabbing others, our alliance is more about getting us further not getting others out." Anubis said before Cris could get the question out.

"Well I guess I could join but are you adding any one else?" Cris said somewhat relieved at the reason why the alliance was created.

**-000-**

Slick told Riley to meet here right after the ceremony at a old oak tree.

"What do you want now?"RIley asked annoyed at not being able to spend time with Ty or being able to sleep.

"If we lose vote for Bruce." Slick said flatly.

"Why? He hasn't done anything." Riley questioned.

"Exactly." Slick replied with a smile.

**-000-**

Eon, Swift, Dew, and Drake were meeting by their usual tree.

"So what should we do now?" Eon asked the group.

"I haven't seen anyone really cheating or worth getting out yet." Dew said.

"I haven't really seen anyone either, in a way that is a good thing right." Drake put in.

"I have a target but he is not on this team." Swift said as Eon, Dew and Drake all turned toward him.

"Really, who?" Dew inquired.

"Slick, haven't you noticed ever since the hunting challenge he has tried to kill me." Swift said.

"Swift, are you talking about the light falling, I think that was accidental dude." Eon stated.

"Which reminds me." Swift Said looking at his paw like he had a watch on. "Duck."

Everyone having learnt to trust Swift ducked just as a Buizel jumped out of the bushes and shouted "LOVE ME SWIFT!."

"And I thought I was the only otter with a stalker." Dew said as everyone headed back to the cabin to rest up for the next day.

**GRIMMER GIRL'S CABIN**

"So grace how are you and Leo doing." Frost asked the Liepard as everyone settled down to sleep.

"It's going good." Grace replied.

"Have you been able to get him to say more than one sentence." Luna asked with a giggle.

"If either of them can get a word in between their lip locks." Aura said also giggling while Grace started to blush.

'How is it going with Luke." Grace asked trying to change the subject.

"Um it going good he is really sweet." Aura replied before Luna interrupted.

"Maybe we should get some sleep." she said as everyone settled down and were whacked on the head by the sleep troll's magical club.

**THE NEXT MORNING **

Everyone was sleeping peacefully until….."CAMPERS WAKE UP AND REPORT TO THE MESS HALL" Manaphy shouted through the megaphone as various campers got up and muttered curses under their breaths a they filed out of the cabin and into the mess hall.

"Hello and welcome to the challenge." Victini said as the doors slammed shut just as Jay flew in.

"Wait you mean the challenge is eating?" Bruce asked.

"That don't seem bad at all."Chloe put in

"The rules of the challenge are as following: you must eat all of the food, if you don't eat it all or you vomit then you are out, last team with some one still in is safe losers will be sending someone home." Manaphy stated.

"What kinda food."Jay asked suspiciously.

"Oh you know just the usual, fried Pidgey, Torchic gizzards, Dewott tails." Victini said as Swift and Dew glared at him.

**-000-**

**Swift: That rodent is disgusting there is no way I am eating another of my own species, although I kinda enjoy Torchic gizzards.**

**Dew: Sicko, but I think Swift likes Torchic gizzards. I don't.**

**Eon: thats freaky.**

**Drake: I am not eating Dewott tails, Swift may kill me in my sleep or something.**

**Inferno: Where Victini and Manaphy thought of this stuff I will never know.**

**-000-**

All the contestants sat down at the two team tables that were draped in their colors. purple for the Grimmers and white for the Litwicks.

"Bring out the first dish!."Victini said as he used psychic to bring out 24 dishes covered by silver lids. he sat one tray down in front of each camper and removed the lids simultaneously. many campers had looks of disgust when they saw the plate.

On the plates were a grayish pile of matter with a bluish liquid leaking from it.

"Oh and I forgot before we tell you what the food is you must eat it or step down." Victini said as he enjoyed the looks of annoyance from the campers.

Ty poked at the grey mass before trying some and puking.

"Ty is out." Victini said as Ty puked again before Cris licked his pile and fainted on the spot.

"It is GG:12 to LL:10" Manaphy said with a smile as Eboney tried the food but broke out in sobs saying" it reminds me of Axel" And she flew out of the room.

'Drama Queen" Victini said as Bruce, Inferno, Riley and Chloe all fainted, puked, puked and puked. while Luna, Luke, Frost and Aura all fainted.

"WEAK!" Manaphy started. " It is GG: 8 to LL: 6"

Swift quickly ate the pile while Dew at it gaging along with Jay doing the same thing, Eon and Drake closed their eyes and ate it quickly.

"It is disgusting." Eon said with a shudder as Leo and Grace gulped them down while Kyle pretended his was a pie and Aura ate it piece by piece while trying not to gag.

For the Litwicks: Slick's food disappeared but he seemed to be holding his pants up more than usual. Jake manage to eat his and so did Jason but Aurora tried and puked knocking her out.

"Ok so in the first round the Litwicks lost seven players while the grimmers lost four players. and we still have seven more rounds to go." Victini said with a demented smile as many campers shuddered.

"And the plate you just ate was ….. raw Pachirisu brain." Manaphy said as many campers looked like they were about to puke. Then Victini used psychic to bring out the next round of plates.

"THAT is horrible." Aurora shouted before running out of the room with Cris close behind her as they ran for the stream to wash their mouths out.

All the campers who remained tried to prepare themselves for what was coming next and when the lids were removed none pucked at the site of what looked like a pile of fried bits on each plate.

"These don't look so bad." Aura said sniffing the food.

Swift was the first to take a bite when he smiled and kept eating it encourage the others.

"None fainted puked or backed down this time so the score is GG:8 to LL:5" Victini said as he brought out the next dish and removed the lid. Swift Jumped back immediately upon see it and said "There is no way in the distortion world you will get me to eat those!"

The plates consisted of 3 grey and furry rolled up "tortillas" with various vegetables in them.

Dew, drake and Eon all backed down after realized what the "tortillas" were.

**-000-**

**Swift : That sicko can't really expect me to eat those things.**

**Dew: After seeing Swift refuse to eat it I realized what they were*clenching tail***

**Eon: I'm not eating those out of respect of Dew and Swift.**

**Drake: That was creepy.**

**-000-**

Everyone else ate the plate not realizing what they were.

"Those actually want so bad." Slick said licking his fingers while Swift Gave him a death glare.

"Ok so the Grimmers lost four players."Manaphy stated

"And the food you just ate was….fried vegetables wrapped in Dewott tails.": Victini said before Aura puked them up and Luke crouched by her side.

"It is down to the final three on the Litwick's side with Slick,jake and jason and four left on the Grimmer's side with Leo, Grace, Kyle and Jay."Manaphy said as Leo and Grace stood together, Kyle stared off into space, while Slick was holding his bulging pants up, Jake and Jason tried not to puke and shuddered and Jay was pruning his feathers.

"Time for the next dish." Victini said in a singsong voice while receiving glares from all the campers (especially Swift and Dew).

**-000-**

**Swift: if Victini thinks he will get away with killing 72 Dewotts just for their tails he has another thing coming*holds up Victini's Smartphone and a chatot intern* **

***Chatot speaking into Victini's phone mimicking his voice* Hay Celebi I got something BIG planned for you meet me at my trailer tonight around 9:00.*hangs up and calls Meloetta* Hay Meloetta i want to hang with you tonight, can you meet me at my trailer around 9:00*hangs up* Hay jirachi can you meet me at my trailer tonight around 9:00 tonight got something special planned.**

**Swift: revenge is coming Victini.**

**-000-**

"Bring out the next dish." Victini said as he brought out the next dish and removed the lid. Grace puked when she saw it. on the plates were little rodent like pokemon covered in a red sauce.

"Eat up." Manaphy said as Leo quickly ate his in two bites. Kyle ate his and so did Jay who gaged but kept it down. Slick's food disappeared somewhere and Jake and Jason quickly ate theirs.

"I can't believe Kyle has stayed in this long." Eon whispered to Drake who shuddered.

Both Jake and Jason fell unconscious at the same time.

**FLASHBACK!**

**A figure is seen sneaking into the kitchen and slipping a red liquid onto two of the plates.**

**FLASHBACK END!**

"And we are down to the last camper for the Litwicks and it it Slick, the Grimmers still have three campers." Manaphy said.

"And the dish you have just ate is…fried dedenne covered in churbi sauce.

everyone shuddered.

"And here is the next plate." Victini said as he floated them out. when the lids were moved everyone gasped at recognizing one of the most feared and tortuous things Victini and Manaphy could subject anyone to. something so horrible it has been banned on over 20 islands and is feared through all the known TPI-lands. something so revolting, so disturbing so heinous that most island hosts would never use it it is-

"MY COOKING IS NOT THAT BAD" shouted Cobalion as he walked out of the kitchen wearing a apron.

everyone gasped!

**-000-**

**Aura: you mean….**

**Luke: they want….**

**Eon: them to…**

**Dew: eat….**

**Every one stuffed inside of confessional: Eat Cobalion's cooking!**

**-000-**

Kyle fainted when they saw the pile of furry enchiladas.

"Eat up."Victini said with a grin. Leo's courage faltered and he stepped down and sat next to Grace with his head hung in shame.

"It is nothing to be ashamed of." Grace said to comfort him. "I mean it was Cobalion's cooking."

"HAY!" Cobalion said with a glare as Slick went to hide the food but he somehow tripped on a very thin wire and all his meals came out of his pants.

**-000-**

**Swift holding a roll of wire: Whoops I did not forget about you Slick.**

**-000-**

"CHEATER!" Manaphy shouted "You are out of the challenge Slick."

Slick glared and turned to Swift who was talking to Dew and Eon.

"And that means that Jay wins it for the Grimmers!" Victini shouted as Jay was relieved at not having to eat Cobalion's cooking.

"Litwicks YOU SUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK." Manaphy shoute.

"Meet us at the campfire…..right now."Victini shouted as he pissed the Litwicks off yet again by not letting them talk about who to vote out.

**AT THE CEREMONIAL CAMPFIRE PIT OF CEREMONIAL CAMPFIRES**

"Get in there and vote." Victini said as the campers glared at him.

**BACK IN THE KITCHEN**

Manaphy was about to address the Grimmers "As a reward for winning you get to eat….*pause for dread* Keldo's Tacos."

Everyone cheered and attacked the plates of tacos, Luke offered one to aura and got her lips as a reward. Leo and Grace sat in the corner talking while kyle ran around chasing the taco fairy with a baseball bat. Dew, Swift, Eon and Drake were just idly chatting.

**BACK ** **AT THE CEREMONIAL CAMPFIRE PIT OF CEREMONIAL CAMPFIRES**

"And the two pokemon on the block are….Bruce and Chloe." Victini said.

"And the pokemon who is going home is….

…

…

..

..

…

…

..

...

….

….

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

….

….

….

Both of you"Victini said as everyone had looks of shock.

"WHAT!" shouted half of the team.

"Yep thats right double eviction, I can do that and you can't do anything to stop me.: Victini said with a smile as he shot them out of the cannon.

**THAT NIGHT AT 9:00 IN VICTINI'S TRAILER.**

Victini was whistling a merry tune as he said to himself "I love being a host, oh the looks of hatred from the campers, the-" he stopped when he turned on the lights.

"Well a special night huh."Jirachi said holding a bat with Celebi and Meloetta floating behind her also with bats.

"Meep." Victinis said quietly as the door slammed shut.

**if your wondering the votes were Bruce:2 and Chloe:8, I enjoyed this chapter sorry for the wait, WIll they ever vote slick out for cheating, will he send some one else packing will Victini realize what happened find out next time on TOTAL POKEMON PSYCHO ISLAND**

Chloe: Read and review.

THE TEAMS

the lurking litwicks Ty Sneasel, Cris leafeon, Anubis bisharp, Inferno flareon,Riley weavile, Ebony honchkrow , jake riolu, Jason riolu, slick and Aurora shiny glaceon. 10

grim grimers consist of Luna umbreon, Luke riolu, Frost froslass, Swift dewott, Eon eevee, Drake zorua, Grace lipard, Leo litleo, Jay tranquil, Dew Dewott, kyle mudkip and aura shinx 12

Sleet and Sage are here to observe and be corrupted by Victini

Couples: Leo and Grace, Ty and Riley, Luke and Aura, Cris and Aurora,


	8. episode 7: Victini's day off and tacos

Episode 7: Victini's day off and enchiladas

Victini was sitting on his La-Z-Boy chair or what remained of it. the very top part was ripped off and stuffed into the toilet.

"Man, who knew that those girls could fight like that." Victini said before Manaphy appeared in his door with an arrow lodged into his head.

"Um, Manaphy you got something right there." Victini said pointing to his head.

"Oh that." Manaphy replied and casually pulled the arrow out.

"Ok question why was there a arrow in your head and where were you last night." Victini said before his TV fell off the wall.

"Well I had a date with Jirachi at 10:00 last night and it kinda got carried away." Manaphy answered before Victini raised a brow.

"That doesn't explain how a arrow got in your head."

"We went to a archery course and Jirachi got pissed at me when Meloetta floated by and when I waved at her, Jirachi shouted that I was cheating on her and shot me and stormed off." Manaphy said.

'Man I need a break from all this craziness." Victini started "I think I'll take a day off."

"Do you want me to run the day alone?" Manaphy asked.

"No I'll call Aerodash, he should be perfect to help while I am gone." Victini said before pulling out his smartphone and dialing a number. "Hay Aerodash, it's Victini do you think you can stop by and host today's episode along with Manaphy."

"Alright it is settled." Victini said before appearing in an hawaiian shirt and two suitcases appeared in his hands. "Aerodash will host today's challenge, you are still co-host while I go to the Reject Cruise ship and relax."

"You mean you're going to go to the cruise ship where all the losers are sent to?" Manaphy asked a little shocked.

"Yep it is the last place any of the girls who are looking for me will think to look." Victini said before slamming his door open and hearing a thud. when he looked behind the door there was a unconscious Quilava there. _Intern Accident count: 1 _

"Whoops." Was all Victini said before teleporting away.

**GRIMMER'S GIRL CABIN**

Grace was sleeping peacefully (dreaming about Leo) while Aura, Luna and Frost were talking.

"So how are you and Luke doing." Luna asked Aura.

"I think it is going well, I wonder when he will evolve. I cant wait to have a big, strong and muscular Lucario-" She stopped embarrassed at what she said.

"Aww, to bad theres no one here I'm interested in." Luna replied before laying down to sleep.

"Maybe we should get to sleep too." Frost said before noticing Aura already asleep.

**OUT IN THE WOODS**

Victini was floating next to a hollowed out tree when he said "Time to piss someone off." and he throw a red stone into the hollow and there was a flash of light and Victini teleported off to his vacation spot.

**THE NEXT MORNING.**

Everyone was sleeping peacefully until "CAMPERS RISE AND SHINE"

…..no one got up..

"GET THE ****** UP NOW" everyone hit the bunk or roof above them and walked to the flagpole where Manaphy was waiting next to a blue and gold Latios.

"Where is Victini."Luke asked Manaphy.

"He has decided to take a day off-"Manaphy started before the Latios interrupted.

"And I am filling in, my name is Aerodash and we have a fun day planned out." Aerodash said with a smile.

**-000-**

**Frost: I wonder what kinda fun they have planned,**

**-000-**

"But first breakfast." Manaphy said as everyone ran to the hall to eat.

Ty was chatting with Slick signaled for her to come to him.

"So how are you doing?" Ty tried to ask but saw Riley was distracted.

"Huh oh Im sorry honey, but I got to go." Riley said trying to ignore Slick until he pointed to Ty and moved his finger under his chin like a knife.

"Oh ok…" Ty said feeling hurt when he saw her sit down next to Slick.

"You ok?" Cris asked sitting down next to Ty.

"I dont know, I try to spend time with Riley but every time I do she seems to be with Slick." Ty said dejectedly.

"Well maybe he is blackmailing her or something." Cris replied before Manaphy told everyone to get back to the flagpole.

Ok this is how the challenge works." Manaphy started. "You all must go into this windowless room behind us and survive the torture we have planned and if you wish to leave you must faint or run out the door.

'Dont worry it isn't that bad." Aerodash said before leading everyone into the room where a Tv was set up. Everyone settled down as a video started to play. but before it played a large lion like shape entered the room with a mane of fire.

"MOONSTER!" Kyle shouted! every one took up a fighting stance until a intern walked in with a Pokedex and scanned the "moonster"

the pokedex chimed "Pyroar, the royal pokemon and the evolved form of Litleo."

"Wait your LEO." Grace asked and when the lion nodded she pounced upon him knocking him oput of the room and started the locking of their lips. the video then started to play as the door slammed shut scaring some campers.

"Nyannyannyannyannyannaynanyanayananyanyanyananayn "

"Arceus...THIS AGAIN!" shouted Dew

"And you can't leave until the video is over but after this one you can leave at any time" Manaphy said causing Dew to groan as he sat there folding his arms.

"Urgh… I can't take this anymore!" shouted Frost as she bursted out of the room within the first 10 seconds of the video "Even the sound of farting Skuntanks is more worth listening to!"

"Thats one down!" exclaimed Manaphy as Cris and Jay left as well

"Hilarious! Thats 3 already!" Aerodash added AS THE Video ended.

"Alright next video is from Victini's personal collection." Manaphy said before sticking the disc in and it came up with a title that said "How to Skin a Dewott's Pelt"

Everyone gasped as it showed Victini in a safari outfit talking to the camera "Hello everyone and today we shall be hunting and skinning the pelt of a Watatsumi clan Dewott."

Dew and Swift gasped at hearing the name of their clan.

"The Dewotts of this clan are not particularly bright and easily distracted, and as you cans see there is even Meowths hanging around. *zooms in on a Meowth chatting with two Dewotts* the first thing you want to do is put a silencer on your gun and-" but before Victini could explain more a large female Samurott appeared and shouted "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" the video counted to show Victini hiding from a pissed off female Samurott and then he catches a Dewott and shows the steps to skin it as Dew and Swift stormed out. a window then appeared on the wall and showed Swift shooting Arrows at Victini pictures (piercing the eyes) hanging from trees while Dew was slashing the trees down with Razor Shell in rage, destroying an acre of the forest.

Everyone was staring at Aerodash and Manaphy

"Um…" Both of them said as Aerodash shut off the video and Manaphy went outside and pulled out his phone.

**-000-**

**Eon:I'm kinda scared now.**

**Swift and Dew: We WILL KILL THAT RAT!**

**Manaphy: He is so fired…**

***Victini***

Victini is resting in a private room until his cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Victini said happily

…

"Yes I know of the Starter Pokemon Protection Laws. Why did you ask Manaphy."

…

"What they saw what?" Victini asked

…

"So what if I invaded their territory, embarrassed their clan, and killed one of their family, they can be pissed all they want." Victini replied not really caring.

…

"What did you mean they aired it!?" Victini shouted as he hung up and started to float around the room.

"OK, OK, OK think Victini how can we get out of this,I know we can always deny knowing about the law. no that won't work, I know I'll hire Kyogre to represent me cause lets face it-" His phone chimed a text message. When he looked at it, the text said.

_From Producers:_

_YOU'RE FIRED! and you are being sued by Aqua Watatsumi_

"Ah ****," Vicitni said before dialing Kyogre's number. "Hey do you think you could help with with a small legal matter.

"..."

"What do you mean you're suing me on behalf of a Samurott named Aqua." Victini shouted before hanging up and calling Regice.

**-BACK AT THE CHALLENGE-**

"Uh… we would like to apologize for what that was," Aerodash said before brighten up "Onto the next video"

A video started playing and it came up with "Cooking with Cobalion" many pokemon shuddered at the torture that lies ahead.

Cobalion appeared on the screen wearing a pink apron and said "Hi and welcome to my video Cookbook today we will be making…. my simply delicious Cobalion Enchilada Taco Surprise!" Drake got up and ran out the door when Cobalion counties. "First you cut up the meat and mix the vegetables together and add the tail of a eevee-" Cobalion said before dumping a eevee's tail into the mix and making all the Eeveelutions ran out of the door. "then you add some cherubi juice and-" Cobalion turned around to grab the juice, not realizing he hit the shelf above the dish and a strange powder fell in.- Aerodash cut the video off as Luke and Jake ran out of the room.

"Ok next is…*pause for dred* "Keledo's Kooking Korner" Manaphy said as he placed the video in and many campers sighed with relief knowing Keldeo is a wayy better cook than Cobalion

"Hi every one" Keldeo said as he stood in a pink apron and waved at the camera "Today we will be making my simply delicious Keldeo's Enchilada Taco Surprise!" cheers could be heard off screen."First you cut up the meat and mix in the vegetables then you add the plant 'Eevee's tail'" Keldeo said holding up a brown root that resembled a Eevee's tail "and then you add my close friend Cherubi's juice which is made up of oran berries, cheri berries, and aspear berries. then you-" this went on for another five minutes and no one left.

"Next video is something that I'm sure that will all enjoy." spoke Aerodash with an evil smile before turning on a video that showed a title called "Danshoku Nightmare" showed a wrestling match.

"O...k…? Whats so wrong about that?" asked Jake

"And… you jinxed us." replied Slick as one wrestler knocked his opponent down. The one who's standing stood over his opponent before pulling his tights down revealing a thong and began doing squats over the poor guy's face

"What the f***!?" shouted Inferno

"My eyes!" screamed Kyle as he ran from the room.

Leo's mane flared up and he ran out the door followed by Grace.

Eboney flew out while Riley shuddered and ran out followed by Ty and Slick.

**-000-**

**Eboney: I WANT MY AXEL!**

**Riley: man that is sick.**

**Slick: way to freaky.**

**Ty: im sorry but*shudders***

**-000-**

The video continued as the title came up as "The Rock Bottom (Danshoku version)". The same guy from before as he grabbed his opponent with one arm and put his victims hand in his pants before slamming him into the ground.

"OH ARCEUS" Aura shouted before running out the room followed by Jay quickly flying out.

**-000-**

**Aura: That was horrible.**

**Jay how can Drake, Inferno , Anubis and Jason stand it.**

**-000-**

The next part of the video was called "Lip Lock" causing some of the remaining campers to stand up as they realized what is about to happen.

The same wrestler grabbed his opponent and French kissed him before his opponent could do anything. Another wrestler grabbed him from behind in a roll up as the ref begins to count.

"Im OUT of here!" Inferno an Jason shouted at the same tame before running out the door.

"So it is down to Anubis for the Litwicks and Drake for the Grimmers." Manaphy said as he slipped in the last disc.

**-000-**

**Inferno: how Anubis can put up with that is beyond me.**

**Jason:*shudders***

**-000-**

"Alright, Im surprised this lasted this long." said Aerodash smiling

"What is wrong with you?" asked Manaphy

"Nothing, the last part of the video is about to play." The title was shown as the "Danshoku Driver"

"This can't be any worse can it?" Drake asked.

The video showed Danshoku lifting up his opponent and pulling his tights over the poor mans face as he got man "goods" in his face before delivering the piledriver.

Drake ran out the room and that declared Anubis as the winner.

"Litwicks YOUUUUUU dont SUUUUUUCKKKK that bad after all." MAnaphy said before Aerodash teleported the Grimmers to the firepit and the Litwicks onto their cabin roofs.

"Really!" some one shouted.

**AT THE CEREMONIAL FIRE PIT OF CEREMONIAL FIRES**

"**Ok since Victini has been fired I am to take over as host." Aerodash said as many campers had different looks.**

"**And for this one elimination we are bringing the boiling pitch back." Manaphy said with glee as he held up the bucket.**

"Get in and vote." Aerodash said as the campers went in and voted.

"And the campers who are safe is Luna, Luke, Swift, Dew, Kyle, Eon, Drake. Grace, Leo, and Jay."

"And the two on the block are you Frost and you Aura." Aerodash said as both looked at each other and then looked at the pot of pitch Manapgy was holding.

"And the person going home is….

…..

…..

…..

…..

…

…..

…..

…

…

Frost"

"Ah" Was all frost could say before Manaphy tried to dump the pitch on her and she moved at it hit the bush behind her which screamed out in pain.

"Static then fell from behind the bush and he was teleported into the cannon along with Frost and shot out.

"Who will win , who will go next." FInd out next time on TOTAL POKEMON PSYCHO ISLAND." Aerdashs aid as the campers headed back to their camper dens.

**JUDGE RESHIRAM'S COURTROOM**

The camera shows the large dragon of truth sitting in a chair with a gavel, it then showed the jury comprised of Jirachi, Mesprit, Meloetta, Celebi, Azelf, and Steve the Quilava intern. then it goes to the plaintiff desk that had a large Samurott and Kyogre seated. then it showed Victini and Regice on the defends side.

"Please rise for her Honor judge Reshiram. everyone raised." Uxie said.

"Crap Im screwed." Victini whispered as he saw all the jurors glaring at him (he owes Azelf money).

"Plaintiff please state your case." Reshiram said.

Kyogre began to speak "Your honor, my client here is suing the defendant. Victini on the charges of slander, violating the Starter Protection laws which follows under the same rules as the Legendary Protection laws which prohibits the poaching and hunting of the starter pokemon, in this case, the Oshawott line, and the final charges of assault, and 1st degree murder." finished Kyogre as Aqua glared at Victini with her family members in the stands.

"Your honor my Client pleads guilty to all the charges" Regice said simply .

Reshiram turned to the jury and asked for their opinion.

"Guilty" Everyone said then Steve mouthed "revenge" to Victini.

"WHAT!?" Screamed Victini before being brought forth for sentencing.

"Victini, it is the one side) decision of the court that you are guilty of all charges and you are hereby sentenced to…..200 years in prison and eligible for probation after 2 months.." Reshiram said before Victini was teleported away.

**VICTINI'S NEW CELL**

"At least Im away from any starters" Victini said before turning around and saw at least one of every version of the water starters in his cell including a Mega Blastoise. and to make things worse "How to skin a Dewott started to play on the screen."

"Ok boys, we are going to have some nice 'fun' with him, ready your Hydro Cannons." said The Mega Blastoise as the starters grabbed him.

"NOOOOOOO!"

**Ok guys sorry this took so long, i had slight writer's block but i really need to thank SuperDaikenki for helping me thru this, he really did a lot on the charges (he did all of the Danshoku videos), i hope you like the little courtroom part it was fun to right and to strengthen things out Aerodash is the new host and Manaphy still the Co-host**

THE TEAMS

the lurking litwicks Ty Sneasel, Cris leafeon, Anubis bisharp, Inferno flareon,Riley weavile, Ebony honchkrow , jake riolu, Jason riolu, slick and Aurora shiny glaceon. 10

grim grimers consist of Luna umbreon, Luke riolu, Swift dewott, Eon eevee, Drake zorua, Grace lipard, Leo litleo, Jay tranquil, Dew Dewott, kyle mudkip and aura shinx 11

Couples: Leo and Grace, Ty and Riley, Luke and Aura, Cris and Aurora,


	9. Chapter 8: tri-island games

**Hello everyone it is possible I may have died and came back from the grave, I'm really not sure yet.**

I can see the shine of all of my loyal reader's eyes that you want to not hear the rambling of a crazy man, (I may take those before the chapter is over) on to the chapter.

Episode 8!: TRI-ISLAND ATHALON

**THAT SAME NIGHT IN AERODASH'S TRAILER**

Aerodash was floating in his new blue and gold trailer when Manaphy floated in.

"Do you have any plans for a challenge for the campers today?" Manaphy asked.

"Yes I do." Aerodash replied. "All I need to do is make a few calls."

"Oh what do you think is happening to Victini?"

"Who knows." Aerodash replied.

**VICTINI'S CELL**

Victini was shown cowering under his bunk in his new cell while on the stomach of a sleeping Prinplup.

**-000-**

**Steve the Quilava intern: Ever since Victini was fired it has been glorious here, no more Intern own counts. *confessional light falls on intern head* (**_**Intern accident count: 2)**_** but I do have that now." he said rubbing his head.**

**-000-**

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Everyone was in a nice serene sleep not knowing that Aerdash, Manaphy and a Exploud intern were gathered at the flagpole.

"And...NOW!" Aerodash whispered before the Exploud bellowed into the mega phone ( a bit of overkill) making the all the campers jump up and Dew actually went through the roof.

"What the *****!" Aura shouted before trying to kill Aerodash, Luke went up and kissed her to calm her down.

"AWWWWWW." said a disimboded voice.

"What was that?" Drake asked looking around

"Well we figured you were getting tired of the other wake up call." Aerodash said with a smile(Ignoring Drake).

"Can you just tell us what torture we must suffer through today."Jason asked.

"Well since you are so eager, I guess we can skip breakfast and go straight to the challenge." Manaphy said as some campers glared at Jason who smiled sheepishly.

**-000-**

**Jason: I wish I kept my mouth shut.**

**Aerodash: They don't know we were going to have them skip breakfast anyways. **

**-000-**

"Well everyone met us at the beach after grabbing a quick bite to eat." Manaphy said as the campers rushed to the mess hall to eat.

"**So how is it going with Riley?" Cris questioned Ty when they were seated.**

"**I dont really know any more." Ty said as he poked the moving meat.**

"**Why dont you talk to her?."**

**-000-**

**Cris: I worry about Ty and Riley's relationship**

**000-**

"Ok campers." Aerodash said as the campers arrived and saw 6 rafts floating on the beach behind the Latios and Manaphy.

"What's the rafts for?" Luke asked raising his paw.

"Simple, each team will pick 9 camper names out of this hat and three will go on each raft and you will then float off to a island and complete the challenge there." Manaphy said.

"What about the extra campers?" Jay questioned.

"Litwicks you will have one camper to stay here and Grimmers you will have two campers to stay."

"NOW PICK!"

Luke drew for the Grimmers while Cris drew for the Litwicks,

the Grimmer cards read:

Raft 1: Jay, Luna and Eon

Raft 2: Grace, Leo and Aura

Raft 3: Dew, Swift and Luke

"Hey where is Grace and Leo?" Swift asked as everyone looked around until they saw the two come out of the bushes behind them.

"So now that he has evolved you can't stay away?" Aura asked giggling as Grace blushed and Leo's mane flickered in embarrassment.

**-000-**

**Grace: Ever since Leo evolved we have been sleeping together…NOT LIKE THAT! not that I don't want but our contracts specifically said that if any campers were to have ANY kind of sexural relations would be automaticly elminated. **

**-000-**

"Ok lover birds get on the rafts and Aura can explain what you missed since the two of you were seeing who can smother who with your lips." Aerodash said as the Grimmers (minus Kyle and Drake who were staying) got on their rafts and waited for the Litwicks to see who was on which of their rafts.

The cards Cris held in his mouth read:

Raft 1: Ty, Anubis and Riley.

Raft 2: Slick, Eboney and Axel.

Raft 3: Jake, Jason and Cris

"Wait does that say Axel?" Eboney asked.

"Oops that was meant to-" But before Aerodash could continue Eboney stormed off.

"Ok well…..Inferno you and Aurora will be on raft 2 then." Aerodash said as crying and sobbing could be heard in the forest.

"Shouldn't someone go talk to Eboney?" Cris asked.

"NAH we must get on with the challenge now in to your rafts and shove off, there are maps on each raft."

"What about rules?." Inferno asked.

"Each island had its own rules, oh and no more _**random**___double eliminations like what Victini did ." Aerodash said as many campers smiled. "Also as each camper competes in the challenges you get a point , the first team back to the island with the most points wins.

"Your goal is to get to the island complete the challenge and get back here as fast as possible, first _**TEAM**_ back wins and is safe." Manaphy added.

"Me, Manaphy and the Exploud intern will be on a ship in the middle calling out the play by plays."

"How will you know." Aurora asked.

'We're always watching." Aerodash said in a creepy voice making some of the campers stared at him from their rafts.

"WELL GO!"

All the campers took off in their rafts.

**GRIMMER RAFT 1**

Jay, Eon and Luna were floating on the raft for about an hour before their raft ran aground on a beach where a Rayquaza and Suicune were waiting and smiling.

"What do you think we will be doing here?" Luna asked the other two.

"If it involves these two then it cannot be good." Eon replied as Jay was preening his feathers.

LITWICK RAFT 1

"Hay Riley could I talk to you?" Ty asked poking Riley on the shoulder.

'Um sure, what is it honey?"

"It's just I…..I have noticed you seem to hang out with Slick more than me...is there something between you?" Ty asked a little worried about what her response will be.

"What no… it nothing like that Ty" Riley started.

"Then what is it, why do you keep hanging out with him more then me?" Ty asked starting to get a wee bit angry.

"Well-" Riley started but the raft ran aground and the 3 pokemon turned to see the 3 Grimmers already gathered near Rayquaza and Suicune.

**TOTAL INSANE ISLAND (OWNED BY SuperDaikenki)**

"Hello and welcome to our humble little island." Rayquaza said." Follow us for the challenge."

"What are we going to do?" Ty asked looking around and not really seeing much.

"You two teams will be doing a challenge from our island and we picked the SNOWBOARDING RACE.!"

"Isnt that the challenge where you killed Gerald the Bravairy." Eon asked as Rayquaza's face twitched.

"He died of natural causes." Rayquaza stated.

"But he fell down dead right after you shot that pistol then there was the plane crash." Eon continued.

"No, now you get to walk to the top." Suicune said with a smile as she and Rayquaza disappeared.

"Great lets get going." Eon said as he, Luna, and Jay started to walk up the mountain.

"So what were you saying before we landed?" Ty asked turning to Riley.

"It is complicated Ty." Riley replied.

"How is it complicated, you spend more time with that hooligan then with your own boyfriend. Or are you going out with Slick now?" Ty started.

"No it is nothing like that." RIley started before a loud voice was heard.

"IT IS A RACE BETWEEN TEAMS!" Rayquaza shouted as the six campers started to run with the Grimmers in the lead.

**TOTAL CRAZY ISLAND (OWNED BY ** Dragon132)

**GRIMMER RAFT 2**

"So how is your relationship going." Aura asked while looking at Grace who was laying on her side next to Leo who was also laying down.

"Um we're good." Grace replied.

"So Leo have you said anything since two chapter ago." Aura asked before a gold coffin came up in a row boat and shouted "FORTH WALL!" before hastily rowing off.

"Ok…." Leo replied as Aura gasped. (he spoke!)

"SO have yall done anything other then make out? where have you made out? was it in the kitchen? the forest? The cabins? Aerodash's trailer? where were you sleeping at last night? I hope not together cause I think that goes against the contract and I don't want to see you two eliminated yet, although then you would get to see each other more." Aura asked.

Leo and Grace looked at each other wide eyed from all the questions before their raft hit the shore of a island.

**LITWICK RAFT 2**

"So how has your relationship with Cris going.?" Inferno asked Aurora while Slick was sitting on the edge of the raft.

" It is going very well." Aurora replied just as the raft landed on the beach and Darkrai and Cresselia were waiting.

"This wont be good" Inferno whispered.

"Hello victims." Darkrai said with a smile.

"Don't you mean campers?" Cresselia asked as the six campers came up.

"Nope." Darkrai said plainly "Campers in this challenge you be doing something campers have done in our past challenges. the PAIN OLYMPICS!"

"But since there is only six of you instead of ten, we will be doing three of the challenges instead of all five. and they are the tennis match, boxing and hurdle jumping." Darkrai said with a grin.

"So one of you will compete in each event and winner gets a point for your team and after the 3 events you head back to your island.

"Sounds simple enough." Aura said.

"Never underestimate these hosts." Inferno replied.

"They are evil." Slick said.

"You would know evil." Aurora muttered.

**TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND (OWNED BY Dark Arcanine 33)**

"So what do you think we have to do." Dew asked Swift and Luke.

"Knowing those host, it could be anything." Luke replied.

"Well we shall know soon." Swift said as a island came into view.

**LITWICK RAFT 3**

"What do you guys think we will have to do when we get to the island?" Luke asked Jason while Cris was looking into the calm water.

"Don't know but I hope no one gets hurt." Jason replied as the raft ran aground.

"Hello." said a familiar voice as the campers turned they saw a pink floating cat and Victini.

"YOU!" Dew and Swift shouted but before they could kill Victini Mew spoke up.

"Now campers, if you kill Victini then you both be Automatically eliminated." Mew said As Dew let go of Victini's wind pipes.

"Ok now your challenge is a favorite from our TPA series….KING OF THE HILL!"

"Oh god not that again." Dew moaned.

"Yes this again." Mew said with a smile as the campers followed them into a small arena.

**AERODASH'S BOAT**

"so who do you think is going to win?" Manaphy asked Aerodash who was sitting in a lawn chair with a fishing rod.

"Who know" Aerodash replied before turning to the Exploud intern and saying 'Tell them to begin."

"BEGIN!" the Intern bellowed out across the ocean knowing everyone could hear.

**INSANE ISLAND**

Rayquaza and Suicune were waiting at the top of the comfortably freezing mountain top when the Grimmer's team appeared closely followed by the Litwick's team.

"And sadly the Grimmer's team has come in first meaning you win the advantage of this challenge, witch bring out their prize." Rayquaza said as a Braxien brought out 3 snowboards and said. "I'M NOT A WITCH!"

"Now Litwicks you get use…..LUNCH TRAYS!" Suicune said with mock enthusiasm.

" Now each team will send a memeber down the hill racing the other team and first person to the bottom wins a point for their team after you have all gone you will race back to Psycho Island.

"Sound simple." Ty said.

"Careful." Jay said before Rayquaza interrupted.

"Also you'll be dodging landmines." Rayquaza said as Ty face clawed.(he has claws)

"Now all of you huddle in your teams and pick who is going in what order." Suicune said with a sweet smile as the campers stared at her "I SAID HUDDLE!" the campers huddled.

"I think Jay should go first then Luna and then me." Eon said in the grimmer huddle.

"Why do you say that." Luna asked before looking down the mountain and gulped more than a Gulpin.

"Because I can just fly down with the snowboard in my talons and get us a point quickly." Jay said.

THE LITWICK HUDDLE

"So who actually wants to go first?" Anubis asked Ty and Riley.

"I guess I can go first since I'm a ice type.." Ty said,

"I could go last since I am a ice type too, if you can get a point then I should be able to."

"Then I will go second." Anubis said before Suicune spoke up.

"Disband the huddles and take your places."

Ty and Jay took up their spots with Ty balancing on the tray and Ja y gripping the board.

"Go." Rayquaza shouted as he fired a starting pistol into the air…...and a Braviary fell dead.

**-000-**

**Rayquaza: that Braviary died of natural causes.**

**outside: Someone killed Gerald Jr.**

**Rayquaza: AH come on!**

**-000-**

Ty and jay took off as soon as the gun sounded with ty in the lead until a mine went off launching him into the trees. Jay overtook the lead by flying down the course with the board between his talons as he crossed the finish line.

SHORT MONTAGE TIME!

Next Anubis and Luna slid down the mountain as a flock of Braviary and Mandibuzz attacked Rayquaza. Anubis was coming down in the lead after a mine was tripped by luna and sent her further down bringing her in first. the Riley took off as Eon came down behind her and crashed into a tree giving the Litwicks their first point.

"And the score is GG:2 to LL:1" Suicune said as the campers gathered back on their rafts and set off.

"Hay Jay, Luna when we get close to Psycho island lets wait in the water."

"Wha! why." Luna asked.

"Aerodash Said the first _**TEAM **_right?" Eon asked as it sunk in for the other two.

**TOTAL CRAZY ISLAND**

Slick and Leo were getting set up to play tennis as Aurora and Aura had already ran the hurdle jump with Aura coming in first earning the Grimmers a point. also while Grace and Inferno boxed with Grace getting a point.

"Now remember this is simple but you will be using a BOWLING BALL"

"How the heck are we supposed to hit that?" Slick asked.

"DUH you hit it, also it is a bomb rigged to go off after one minute dso have fun." Darkrai said ad Leo hit the ball to Slick who hit it back and this went on for about 55 seconds when the ball blow up right in Slick's "parts"

"EIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHH" Slick moaned as a Machoke intern dragged him off to the infirmary.

"Ouch point for grimmers." Cresselia said as the campers (minus Slick) got onto their rafts to head back.

GG:5 to LL:1

**TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND**

"Ok now campers here is what is going to happen, one Grimmer will go against one Litwick on the two podiums while wielding scalchops.

"Now Luke and Cris get on to the podem.

"Sorry about this Cris." Luke said as he whirled the energy blade while Cris kept dropping his from mouth.

"It's ok." Cris said giving up on grabbing the shell and was gently knocked off by Luke.

"Point to Litwicks because that was really one sided."Mew said as Dew glared at him and Victini.

"Next up Swift VS. Jason."Victini started but before they could even climb up he said "Point for Litwicks because it would still be one sided."

"WHAT!" Dew shouted before it was his turn he and Jake climbed up but when Victini started the match he turned and said "Don't tell me-"Before he could finish he was knocked into the water by Jake's razor shell.

"Point for Litwicks" Victini finished with a smile "AND wow Dew beaten at using razor shell TWICE on the same podium too."

"it is GG:5 to LL: 4, now head back to the island." Mew said and teleported everyone on the rafts and launched.

PSYCHO ISLAND SHORELINE

All the Litwicks landed as soon as they arrived while the Grimmers waited out at sea until Raft 3 appeared then all nine campers floated in together.

"AND THE GRIMMER'S WIN FOR BEING THE FIRST _**TEAM BACK"**_.

"WHAT." Slick shouted.

"AND tonight is a automatic elimination. and since technically Jake was the last back he is gone." Manaphy said.

"How is Jake the last back." Cris asked.

"Watch the video" Manaphy said as Aerodash floated a large screen and a video showed Jake stepping aside to let Cris and Jason off and stepped off the raft last.

"What he was being nice." JAson complained.

'Im sorry but rules are rules." Aerodash said as Jake climbed into the cannon and was launched by Manaphy.

**-000-**

**Jake: do I regret being nice, not at all, am I sad, kinda but this couldn't be helped I suppose.**

**-000-**

**WHo will leave next, find out next time on TOTAL POKEMON PSYCHO ISLAND, also i want to thank SuperDaikenki, Dragon132 and Dark Arcanine 33 for allowing me to use part of their islands and Kavi who suggested this challenge idea, also Leafeon51 for the cook off type challenge form two chapters ago, keep reading and reviewing...or I will pluck your eyes out. ^_^**

GG:Raft 1: Jay, Luna and Eon.

Raft 2: Grace, Leo and Aura.

Raft 3: Dew, Swift and Luke.

LL:Raft 1: Ty, Anubis and Riley.

Raft 2: Slick, Inferno and Aurora.

Raft 3: Jake, Jason and Cris.

THE TEAMS

the lurking litwicks Ty Sneasel, Cris leafeon, Anubis bisharp, Inferno flareon,Riley weavile, Ebony honchkrow , Jason riolu, slick and

Aurora shiny glaceon. 10

grim grimers consist of Luna umbreon, Luke riolu, Swift dewott, Eon eevee, Drake zorua, Grace lipard, Leo Pyroar, Jay tranquil, Dew Dewott, kyle mudkip and aura shinx 11

Couples: Leo and Grace, Ty and Riley, Luke and Aura, Cris and Aurora,


End file.
